


Mystic Fate

by damnbamon (orphan_account)



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Renaissance, Bodice-Ripper, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/damnbamon
Summary: Bonnie Blythe-Bennett is a witch living in a Kingdom where she is mocked, despite being their medic. However, when she has a vision regarding Damon Salvatore, the judgemental, asinine King of Etrana, she must convince him she is telling the truth, as well as prove to him magic should not be a crime. If she doesn’t, the King will die in four weeks. However, Damon has a secret of his own, he is not mortal. The two of them battle with their moral compasses while fighting to save the Kingdom, and their hearts.





	1. Chapter 1

  **A/N:** This story is an AU, taking place in a Fantasy land of my own creation, ‘Etrana’ in a time period around the 1600’s, but the grammar, and inventions are a mix of renaissance and modern, as I have invented some things of my own. I also use some [Skyrim ](http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Skyrim)terminology, but you don’t need to know what Skyrim is to understand the story.   
  
**Warning:** Will/does contain mature content including but not limited to: Swearing, violence, sexual content...

* * *

  
  
“Yo! Get away from there!” Bonnie yelled at the three kids mafficking, trampling her garden along the way.    
  
The children squealed and ra n off, back to where they had come from, and she sighed, standing in the doorway of her home.    
  
After a moment, she hurried over to her garden, kneeling down and running her fingertips along the tomato plants.    
  
“They’ve ruined you.” Bonnie whispered, referring to several of the squashed ones.    
  
Looking to both sides of herself quickly, she looked back down before placing her hands along the pummeled tomatoes, cupping them.    
  
“Salvo plantis, sanatio potentia.” she whispered, and in her hands the tomatoes flushed outwards, regaining their round untouched shape and vibrancy.    
  
Bonnie smiled and stood back up, brushing any dirt off her petticoat and turning back for her home.    
  
“She witch, she witch!” she heard suddenly and turned her head to see a child holding her mother's hand as they walked.    
  
The mother avoided looking at Bonnie and tugged her child closer to her skirt.    
  
“Mama, the magical lady!” the child continued to look, and squirm his way out of his mother's grasp.    
  
Bonnie blinked, watching him rush over, standing hardly 2 feet wall and stop square in front of her.    
  
“Misses, Misses, please show me your magic.” he smiled but his mother felt much differently and walked over, scooping him up into her arms.    
  
“Don’t speak with her!” she huffed, stepping away from Bonnie as though she had the plague.    
  
“She’s the devil's child.” the woman whispered and as she walked away holding her son, he looked beyond her shoulder.    
  
Bonnie watched them walk away until they disappeared around a corner.    
  
She sighed, shaking her head and turned back into her home, closing the door behind her.    
  
“Don't you look doleful.” a voice commented from across the small space that was both a sitting room and a kitchen.    
  
The blond, Caroline, her best friend was sitting at the dining table.    
  
“Oh, it’s nothing new.” she replied, brushing a lock of her dark brown hair behind her shoulder.    
  
“Did someone call out on you again?” Caroline asked with a frown.    
  
Bonnie shook her head, “They scorn me, despite the fact that I have helped more people in this village than the medics combined.” she moved to sit beside her friend in a chair.    
  
“They haven’t come to your door wielding torches, at least.” she chuckled, but there was a sadness in her eyes.    
  
“That is because they are too afraid of me to actually confront me.” she reminded Caroline, reaching across the table for a slice of the bread. It was a tad dry, crumbly around the edges, as it had been baked over a week before.    
  
Caroline picked her goblet up off the table and took a drink of the ale inside.    
  
“God bless them.” she smirked, and Bonnie smiled back at her a bit.    
  
“Or damn them. Whichever he pleases.” she remarked and pulled apart the slice of bread to eat it.    
  
Bonnie finished eating the bread and snatched the goblet away from Caroline, swallowing the remaining drink.    
  
“Well, excuse me!” Caroline teased, taking the goblet back and setting it empty in front of herself.    
  
“That’s the last of the ale, we have mead and milk left.” Bonnie sighed, tapping her fingertips on the table.    
  
“We’ll need the mead for morrow surely.” the blond replied slowly.    
  
“Why is that?” she asked, looking up from the table. 

“Have you forgotten? We’ve a rendezvous with Charles and Rowland.” Caroline reminded her with a chuckle.    
  
Bonnie placed her hand upon her forehead, “Rowland, really?” she asked, moving her hand back down, knowing very well that Rowland was the one she was expected to entertain. Since, Caroline had a favor for Charles.    
  
“What’s wrong with Rowland?” she inquired.    
  
“The first time he met me, he thought I was a bawd.” Bonnie narrowed her eyes.    
  
Caroline smiled, “Nye, he thought thou were a courtesan.”    
  
“That is the same thing!” she put a hand in the air.    
  
“In a general sense yes, but class wise, courtesan is several pay more than an average hooker.” she teased and Bonnie rolled her eyes standing up from the table.    
  
“Are you suggesting that I should take it as a compliment that Rowland thought I was attractive enough that wealthy men would pay to visit me?” she asked with a chuckle.    
  
Caroline rested her chin in her hand, “You corrected him without default however. I was sure he was startled by you.”    
  
“Startled? Please, I’m not frightening.” Bonnie stepped over to the hearth, adding more wood to it. The flames licked upwards.    
  
“You kicked him in the knee and told him he should swallow hot coals.” she laughed.    
  
Bonnie shrugged, “He called me a prostitute, I kicked him, we are nothing if not even.” she insisted. 

 

“He wasn’t meaning it in a bad way, Bonnie.” Caroline shook her head.    
  
“Though, I took it as such.” she said simply and placed the cooking pot over the fire.    
  
Bonnie smiled and placed the pieces of raw chicken in the cast iron pot, several carrots, then leeks and placed the lid on top.    
  
“The rumors of my ‘devil heritage’ doesn’t seem to bother him, I will say that.” she continued telling away from the hearth.   
  
“That’s because he does not believe you are a witch.” Caroline told her.    
  
“Which he shouldn’t. Unless of course you’ve told my secret?” Bonnie said playfully, swaying her skirt a bit.    
  
Caroline smiled, “Of course not. You’ve been my best friend for years.”    
  
Bonnie nodded and paced across the room slowly.    
  
“What does Rowland think of me then?” she asked curiously.    
  
“He thinks you are one of the best Alchemics and medic in Etrana, that you are misunderstood.” she explained.    
  
Bonnie chuckled, “He might not think the same if he knew the magic of it all.”    
  
“You’ve helped a lot of people, I’m sure he’d understand.” Caroline insisted, standing up from her chair.    
  
“Perhaps… Speaking of helping a lot of people. It hasn’t been so this week. I’ve seen one person, treated them for pox. People aren’t very sick lately.”she said with a sigh.    
  
Caroline smiled, “For us, that isn’t such a good thing.”    
  
“Not at all. We have fifteen gold, that should hold us over for the week though.” Bonnie told her, and her friend nodded.    
  
Bonnie and Caroline had been living and working together the last four years. Bonnie was eighteen and Caroline was six months her junior, at seventeen. Caroline wasn’t too skilled at Alchemy but she could stitch wounds well and was handy when it came to childbirth.    
  
“You know, we could be married by now like other women our age.” Caroline chuckled and leaned against the end of the table.    
  
“You’ve been saying that since we were fourteen. Yet, here we are.” Bonnie smirked.    
  
Caroline glared at her best friend, for not having let her continue her thought.    
  
“I was going to say… But, we make do on our own. Although, half of the village thinks we’re bedmates.” she flushed red.    
  
Bonnie folded her arms, “We’re two unwed, childless females living together, and not actively seeking marriage to a man. Of course they think we are queer.” she chuckled.    
  
“Not that there is anything wrong with such.” Caroline pointed out.    
  
“Not at all.”she agreed, “After all, the King isn’t against marriages of any kind. If we were bedmates, we would have been married by now.” Bonnie teased and her friend flushed even harder.    
  
“Shush!” Caroline giggled and hid her face in her hands.    
  
“I hope you realize, I’m only going to meet with Rowland because you want to see Charles and he refuses to come without his friend.” Bonnie said, switching the subject, not wanting to embarrass Caroline any further.    
  
“I’m aware, and I adore you for it.” she smiled, removing her hands from her face.    
  
Bonnie looked over at the pot hanging over the hearth, and stepped over, using a rag to place over the lid before lifting it and checking on the food.    
  
“Should be done soon…” she mumbled and moved over, sitting back down in a chair, stretching her arms above her head.    
  
She yawned and then placed her arms on the table, resting her chin in her palm.    
  
“Today is my father's birth celebration you know.” Bonnie mentioned, and Caroline moved to sit beside her.    
  
“Do you care?” she asked with a chuckle.    
  
“Not particularly. Sure, I left home at thirteen and told him to shove it, but I still love him.” Bonnie smirked, closing her eyes.    
  
Caroline laughed, “Of course…”    
  
“I do feel bad, however. You didn’t chose to be rid of your parents.” she said, referring to Caroline’s loss of her parents due to the black plague.    
  
“You didn’t chose to lose your mother, either.” Caroline reminded her.    
  
“This is true. In a cruel sense, I killed her.” Bonnie shook her head and opened her eyes, staring at the table.    
  
Her friend put a hand on her shoulder, “Don’t say that. You were babe, she made sure you were in this world before leaving.”    
  
Bonnie looked over at Caroline and sighed, “I suppose you’re right.”    
  
After a moment, she looked across the room, and over at the plates sitting along the counter near the wash basin.    
  
Turning her left hand palm side up, she outstretched her fingers a bit.    
  
“Levate.” Bonnie said and the plates, as well as forks lifted from the counter, floated across the room quickly and landed on the table in perfect order in front of both girls with a small clink.    
  
“Show off.” Caroline teased her, and she smiled.    
  
“If you have it, _vaunt_ it.” she replied, looking to the left and watching as the sun finished setting Leaving the room in orange glow from the heartfire.    
  
With one glance at the half melted candle on the table, the wick lit and brightened the area a tad.    
  
“Do you suppose Charles is actually interested in me romantically?” Caroline asked her.    
  
Bonnie stood from the chair and stepped over to the pot, and lifting the lid off it, turning the food inside over once, listening to it sizzle, steam rushed outwards.    
  
“I guess. Although, I thought you just wanted to get into bed with him.” she chuckled, and replaced the lid before standing up straight and placing her hands behind her hand.    
  
Caroline blushed and fiddled with a wavy lock of her hair.    
  
“Honestly, I do. That’s what I’m worried about, him being smitten with me.”    
  
Bonnie smiled, “From what I’ve heard, Charles is no stranger to carnal knowledge, I’m sure he won’t be too damaged from a romantic rejection.” she chuckled and tapped her foot, impatient for supper.    
  
Caroline nodded and sighed, watching the flames flicker in the hearth.    
  
Once the food was done, they sat at the table, eating and Bonnie was counting how many gold they’d have left for food if they bought the ingredients she needed to make more elixir.    
  
“I think we could do by on eight gold.” she said slowly, placing a bite of chicken in her mouth.    
  
“One loaf of bread, a head of cabbage, milk and salt.” Caroline nodded, “That’s five gold.”    
  
Bonnie pursed her lips, “That leaves us with three gold for taxes.”   
  
“Better than no gold for taxes.” her friend shrugged and reached over, taking a drink from a goblet of milk.    
  
There was a sudden bang on the door and Bonnie got up from her seat, rushing over and opening it.    
  
“Bloody hell.” a young girl Bonnie knew as Klarie stumbled in, blood dripping from the hand she had coddled in a rag.    
  
“Klarie, what happened?” Bonnie asked with a sigh and closed the door behind her.    
  
Caroline stood up quickly and they walked the girl over to the small bed in the corner of the room.    
  
Klarie, who was barely thirteen years old, sat down and Bonnie unwrapped her hand. There was a 5 inch slice from her middle knuckle to past her wrist that was at least half an inch deep in some parts.    
  
“Ass faced monger at the Blue Barb got mouthy with me.” she explained and Caroline shook her head.    
  
“Care, valerian, rag, needle and hemp.” Bonnie said and the blond moved over to the other side of the room, grabbing several things from a drawer.    
  
Caroline set the things down on the bed and Bonnie moved to sit beside Klarie.    
  
She opened the bottle of water mixed with valerian root, and poured some on the clean rag until it was damp before patting it over the wound in an attempt to keep it from infection.    
  
Klarie grimaced and looked away.    
  
“You shouldn’t get into fights.” Bonnie chuckled and set the rag down.   
  
Grabbing the curved needle, she fastened a thin twine of hemp to it and slowly slid the needle into one side of the wound.    
  
“Hell…” Klarie grumbled and Caroline moved over to hold her wrist still.    
  
Bonnie continued suturing the wound until she got to the other end, and then tied it off three times.    
  
“If this gets infected, come to me right away, not a week after or you’ll lose your hand.” she told her.    
  
Klarie nodded and stood up from the bed. The thin girl was wearing brown breeches, and a thin cream colored long sleeve shirt that her chest was easily visible in, rather than a dress, with a corset.    
  
Her hair wasn’t long, but ear length and dark red. Bonnie and Caroline had only known her for a few months, but the girl was known to get into trouble, and wasn’t liked very well due to her refusal to dress how others thought females should. She was however, taller than Bonnie at a steady five foot nine. Bonnie was barely five foot one.    
  
“Here.” Klarie said, reaching into her satchel along the side of her breeches and pulled out a hand full of coins.    
  
Bonnie took the gold into her hand and counted them. Six.    
  
“Where did you even get coin?” she asked with a disapproving look.    
  
“I know what you’re thinking, but I didn’t steal this time. I got a job at the fish hatchery.” Klarie explained with a small smile.    
  
Caroline chuckled, “That’s good then.”    
  
“I’ll see you next time I’m ill or injured.” the girl half teased and made her way across the room and out of the front door, closing it behind her.    
  
“I hope we don’t see her for a long time.” Bonnie shook her head and picked up the supplies, carrying them back to the drawer. She cleaned off the needle, and tossed the tag in a wash basin, setting the valerian water back in the drawer and closing it.    
  
Bonnie moved over to the small basin full of water for their hands and washed her hands with a hard soap she’d made, before drying them.

  
“I’m going to sleep.” she said after a second and Caroline nodded at her from the place at the table she’d taken again.    
  
“Goodnight.” they said to each other.    
  
Their small home consisted of one main room, that served as the dining/sitting and kitchen room, which they were in; and then two small bedrooms, with single person beds, night tables, a wall shelve for books.   
  
Bonnie walked into her room, closing the door behind her and stepped over to the window, pushing the thin linen curtains to the wide so the moonlight shone in.    
  
She pulled the ribbon out of her curly hair, and what wasn’t on her shoulder, fell downwards along the sides of her face. Reaching behind her, she undid the ties on the back of her dress, pulled her arms from the sleeves and it fell to the floor. Next she took her thin cheap underbust corset off, and underskirt off. Bonnie changed into her white nightgown that only reached her knees. She set her clothing on top of her chest against one of the walls and climbed into bed, pulling the blanket over top of her.    
  


Bonnie stared at the ceiling, wondering if she actually liked Rowland. Sure, he was attractive and she wouldn’t mind sharing the bed with him once or twice but over all. Was Rowland someone she wanted to be in a relationship with?    
  
Shaking her head, she remembered the next day, was just a simple meeting. They’d drink, eat, talk. No need to get ahead of herself. She’d avoided being courted for years, it wasn’t that difficult. Most men are happy with being your bedmate, without having to be permanently tied to you.    
  
In fact, more men than not, were married and had a mistress. The amount of people who grew bored of their marriages within the first month, was staggering.    
  
Bonnie chuckled.    
  
If she ever got married, it wouldn’t be to a man who had a mistress, or ever would. She was not the kind to fall hard, but was positive that when she did, she wasn’t going to be sharing.    
  


* * *

  
  
The next day, around the evening, with the sun low in the sky, Bonnie and Caroline were making their way down the street, carrying a basket with mead, apples and bread in it.    
  
Bonnie was wearing her only date worthy dress. It was a little more full at the skirt, even without a crinoline, which neither of them would afford. Hoopskirts were a middle to upper class commodity. The skirt was a dull but pretty blue, with white detailing along the hem. While the bodess was a slightly darker, greyish blue, squaring off at the bust, with wrist length sleeves.    
  
Caroline was wearing a similar style gown, expect it was red, with white lace along the cuffs.    
  
“My hair looks alright, doesn’t it?” Bonnie asked.    
  
Her hair was dark, natural curly, setting around in head in slightly frizzy ringlets. She hadn’t washed her hair in quite a while, since you only had as much water as you could carry from the well, or the river in buckets. It was pulled back at the sides with pins.    
  
“It looks fine.” Caroline chuckled, her hair was in a complete updo, her long slender neck was like a porcelain dolls.    
  
“Good morrow, Ladies.” Charles said as the girls made it to the small clearing near the woods, where a path led up to a larger clearing. He was leaning against a tree.    
  
“Good morrow.” Bonnie smiled, “Where’s Rowland?”    
  
Charles stepped over near Caroline, “He’s with the picnic, wouldn’t want to have our things stolen would we?” he asked with a chuckle.    
  
Charles was tall, lanky, but built fine. He had light blonde hair that was near shoulder length, tucked behind his ears, and hazel eyes. He was eight years Caroline’s senior.    
  
Most of all, he was kind, and very gentlemanly. However, Caroline was eying him like a piece of meat.    
  
  
“May I take your basket?” he asked Bonnie who smiled.    
  
“Yes, thank you.” she handed him the basket and the three of them stepped into the forest, walking down the path.    
  
As they walked Bonnie lifted her hem up a bit, to avoid brushing it in the dirt.    
  
“You look very beautiful, Caroline.” Charles smiled at her, looking to the side.    
  
Caroline smiled back, “Thank you.”    
  
Once they made it to the larger clearing, Rowland was sitting on the large blanket spread out along the grass. There were goblets, and another basket the men had brought with them.    
  
“Bonnie!” Rowland smile up at her, and she chuckled, stepping over onto the blanket and sitting down.    
  
“Hello, Rowland.” she said slowly as Caroline and Charles sat down in front of them.    
  
  
  
Rowland looked at Bonnie, with a slight guilty look on his face, obviously from the last time they had met.    
  
“How do you fare?” he asked her as she reached over, grabbing the mead from her basket and poured some into a goblet.    
  
“Well, and you?” she replied, taking a drink and passing the bottle over to Caroline who poured herself some, then handed it to Charles.    
  
Rowland took the bottle once it was finally passed to him, and poured some in his goblet.    
  
“I am, well, as well.” he chuckled nervously.    
  
Rowland was just two years Bonnie’s senior, average height, with light brown hair that was combed neatly, just barely ear length.  He had a small amount of stubble as well.    
  
“Better than the last time we met?” she asked, pulling a apple from the basket and biting into it.    
  
“About that…” he mumbled, “I apologize.” he started, but she cut him off with a laugh.    
  
“Don’t. That was a few weeks ago, I know you didn’t mean it in distaste.” Bonnie assured him after swallowing the food in her mouth    
  
Rowland smiled and scooted a bit closer to her.    
  
The four of them spent a good hour, or so, conversing, eating, drinking and laughing. Caroline was practically throwing hints at Charles more so than a fisherman baiting his hook.    
  
The sun was just about set, to the clearing was dim. Rowland grabbed several torches from underneath one side of the blanket and stood, staking them into the ground.    
  
He pulled a straight piece of steel, and a flint. He struck the steel along the sharp edge of the flint until sparks ignited a glow, and he blew at it to a fire along the top of one of the torches. He then used that torch to light the other three, stuck it back in the ground and sat down on the blanket beside Bonnie.    
  
  
She couldn’t help but think to herself about how much easier lighting fire was when you could do it with a snap of your fingers.    
  
“Charles, I bet you can’t catch me.” Caroline teased, the man smirked.    
  
“Oh? Really?” he asked, and she grinned, standing up from the ground.    
  
Caroline grabbed her skirt, “Really!” she said quickly before running away from the group and across the clearing.    
  
Charles hopped up and started to chase her. They laughed, and he grabbed her up into his arms.    
  
Caroline wiggled away from him, and ran off, into the woods, with him following behind her.    
  
Bonnie smiled and looked over at Rowland.    
  
“Tonight has been fun.” she commented, and the man smiled back at her.    
  
“It has.” he agreed and Bonnie’s eyes flickered over to the woods, where very muffled giggles and shuffling was heard.    
  
“I don’t think they’ll be back for a bit.” Bonnie chuckled, and placed her hands in her laps.    
  
Rowland tilted his head to the side, “Is that such a bad thing?” he asked, and she bit at her bottom lip.    
  
Without a single thought, Bonnie moved over put her hands on his shoulder and moved up to straddle his lap. Rowland blinked, a little taken aback, but Bonnie had never been blunt when it came to what she wanted.    
  
Rowland was a one time thing, this was for sure. So, she had no problem getting right to what was going to happen. When you’re lifespan is forty at the most, you tend to live a little more friverasy. On the bright side, Rowland was a nice man, but one with baser urges nonetheless.    
  
“Well, hello.” he smiled and she smiled back, leaning back and pressing her lips against his. His hands moved to her waist.    
  
Rowland kissed her back deeply, breathing constantly as though he couldn’t spare any breath even to kiss her. This was a bit annoying, but Bonnie ignored it, enjoying the feel of his slightly rough hands along her waist and they moved down further, cupping her ass over top her petticoat.    
  
Bonnie exhaled, breaking their kiss and butterflying her lips along his chin, and his jawline, moaning softly when his hands squeezed at her bottom.    
  
Muffled moans came from the forest, and in all honestly, this only further aroused both of them.    
  
Bonnie ran her hands along his chest and untied the strings along the front, revealing part of his chest through the V shape.    
  
Rowland moved his fingers to the back of her dress, pulling the strings free and ran his fingers in between the space there, along the back of her corset.    
  
She responded by hiking her skirt up further and grinding against his lap, capturing his lips in hers again, this time so hard that he forced not to breath for several seconds at a time.    
  
Rowlands erection pressed up against her thighs and she breathed into his mouth, then broke the kiss and helped him pull the top half of her dress off, revealing her bare breasts supported by her underbust corset.    
  
His eyes flickered along them for a moment before he leaned forward laying her on her back.    
  
Bonnie giggled and he hovered above her, moving his head downwards and running his tongue along one of her nipples. She leaned her head backwards, closing her eyes, and biting at her lip.    
  
“Uhmm, I missed this.” she breathed, her hips swaying a little at the heat between her legs.    
  
“Been a while for you, has it?” Rowland asked with a chuckle, before swirling his tongue along her breast slowly. 

Bonnie moaned a tad and reached a hand upwards to grab some of his hair, which made him grind his hips against her.    
  
As Rowland kissed in between her breasts, he used the other hand to reach down, underneath her skirt and pressed his hands between her legs against her cotton thigh length bloomers.    
  
Just as Bonnie was about to moan softly again, her eyes filled with a light and she was overcome with a vision.    
_   
“You will not defeat me!” a man yelled and Bonnie searched frantically in the vision, trying to figure out what was going on.    
  
But, it was as though it wasn’t happening, but was to happen.    
  
In the sky, lanterns floated, the moon shoe down and it was a peaceful scene, despite the blood on the ground, and tension in the air.    
  
Her eyes flickered over, although blurry and she could see him.    
  
His hair was pitch black, and his sea blue eyes were bright, brighter than anything Bonnie had ever seen. But they were frightened, his face was splattered with blood and despite what he had said, he was near death.    
  
“No!” Bonnie yelled, even though she knew that it wouldn’t help anything.    
  
She wasn’t sure why, but as she looked out upon the battle, watched the dark haired man through blurry vision, she felt a great amount of angst, and pain.    
  
As a greatsword was brought forward, the man's head was dispatched from his body.    
  
_ _“You are no King.” the voice at the other end of that sword said, but before Bonnie could look at them, her eyes opened to reality._   
  
Bonnie gasped, looking above her at the sky, and Rowland was above her, looking into her face, with a worried look on his.    
  
“Are you alright?” he asked her, and she swallowed, breathing heavily.    
  
Rowland moved off from top of her and she sat up slowly, putting a hand on her head.    
  
“Yeah.” she lied, “I just don’t think I want to go any further.” she said, inhaling again and grabbing her bodice, sliding it back on from the front.    
  
“Ay, alright.” he replied, looking disappointed, but he didn’t argue.    
  
“You want some help?” Rowland asked, and she nodded, turning around a little, and he helped her tie her bodice up in the back and brushed her hair behind her shoulder.    
  
“You sure you’re alright?” the man asked, and Bonnie turned to face him again.    
  
“I think I just drank too much.” Bonnie said slowly, but she knew the truth.    
  
Someone was going to die, and she was the only one who knew it. But who was going to be killed? And more importantly, why was it relevant to her?   
  
“I do hope Caroline gets back soon.” she mumbled, looking out at the woods.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

  **2**

 

Bonnie and Caroline rushed along the dim street, holding one of the guys torches they had so kindly lent to them. Caroline was carrying the basket and trying desperately to keep up with her best friend.    
  
“I cry your mercy! What is going on?” she huffed, their petticoats ruffling as they walked.    
  
Bonnie shot her a look, one she was familiar with. It was a face that said, ‘It’s witch related, I can’t tell you now.’   
  
“Alright, alright.” Caroline said quietly and used her free hand to lift her skirt, so she could move faster.    
  
They finally made it to the house, Bonnie held the door open for her and then stepped in herself, locking it behind her.    
  
“I’m sorry for pulling you away from Charles.” Bonnie apologized, putting the fire on the torch out and setting it down.    
  
Caroline set the basket down and pulled her hair out of the updo, then sat down at the table, putting her chin in her hand.    
  
“You’re good, I was getting a little tired anyway.” she chuckled, and brushed her hair behind her ears.    
  
Bonnie nodded, putting her hands in front of her and pacing, trying to figure out what exactly the vision was. It was still burned into her memory.    
  
“Are you going to explain to me what’s happening?” Caroline asked, eying her.    
  
“Rowland and I were..embracing each other, when I had a vision.” she explained, leaning her right hip against the counter.    
  
Caroline blinked and her lips turned up at the edges, “So, you two were getting somewhere!”    
  
Bonnie inhaled, “Indeed, but Care, that is not the important part of that sentence.” she folded her arms over her chest.    
  
The girl nodded, “Of course, of course… What was the vision?” she asked.    
  
“It was strange.” she started, furrowing her brow, “A man, with night black hair, blue eyes, he was in battle with someone else. I didn’t see them, but they called him ‘King’ before killing him.”    
  
Bonnie sighed and stepped over, sitting down in a chair beside Caroline.    
  
“Oh, goodness.” Caroline pursed her lips, “What do you think it means?”    
  
“Obviously, it means someone is going to get killed, and it has something to do with me. I was meant to see it.” she tapped her fingers on the table nervously.    
  
Caroline frowned, “Do you know when it happens?” she asked,   
  
“I’m unsure. The surroundings were quite obviously Autumn, so it couldn’t be too long from now. There were lanterns in the sky.” Bonnie explained, rubbing a hand over her face.    
  
Her friend gasped, “Vizan!”    
  
“What?” she blinked, her thoughts a little cloudy.    
  
Caroline rolled her eyes, “Vizan! The Vizan Celebrations! They start in a little over four weeks!”    
  
Bonnie looked over at her friend, with her wide green eyed.    
  
“Of course, Vizan!” she nodded, “That must be it.”    
  
Vizan was a holiday celebrated just before the first crescent moon of Autumn, lasting thirteen days.    
  
“But, the celebrations last thirteen days, I can’t possibly know which day of those, this King is supposed to be killed.” Bonnie sighed.    
  
“You said he has dark hair, blue eyes?” Caroline asked.    
  
“Yes, he was gorgeous. Granted he was also covered in blood.” she nodded, her forehead creasing.    
  
Caroline smiled, “King Damon. It must be him.”    
  
“Wait a moment, our King?” Bonnie asked, raising an eyebrow, “I’m sure there are dozens of dark haired, blue eyed Kings.”    
  
“Sure, but why would you have a vision about them? It makes complete sense for you to have a vision of King Damon’s death.” she insisted.    
  
Bonnie narrowed her eyes, “Really, perfect sense?”    
  
“Well, not perfect sense, but you must admit, it’s not that far fetched.” she mumbled.    
  
Bonnie sighed, shaking her head, “What do you suppose I do? I can’t in good will let our King die when I know of his demise.”    
  
Caroline smiled, “So you tell him!”    
  
“Oh, indeed. Walking uninvited into the castle, and telling King Damon that he will die during the Vizan celebrations is a wonderful idea!” she replied sarcastically and glared at her friend.    
  
“No, that isn’t what I meant.” she insisted, and stood up from the table, walking across the room and pulling something from the drawer, closing it and stepping back over.    
  
Caroline set the crinkled dark creme colored paper along the table.    
  
“The King, Damon of Etrana, requests a physician, to aid the King and his Court.” Bonnie read slowly.    
  
“You can be the Kings medic! That way, you won’t need invite, and would be able to go ‘round the castle, see the King without clearance.” she smiled, and Bonnie furrowed her brow, standing from the table.    
  
“I can’t just show up, I’m sure there are dozens of other alchemists, medics, attempting to be the royal physician.” she insisted.    
  
Caroline grinned and shook her head excitedly.    
  
“See, that is the thing. There isn’t!” she squealed, “No one wants to be the King's physician.”    
  
“Why exactly?” Bonnie asked.    
  
“Well..” she started, “If they accidentally kill the King, or cannot cure an illness, they’d be beheaded. No one’s willing to take those chances.” Caroline said slowly.    
  
Bonnie laughed, “Oh, but apparently you are willing to possibly get me beheaded?”    
  
“Of course not! You’re different, Bonnie. There’s no way you can fail, you have magic.” she smiled.    
  
“Just one little problem.” Bonnie stepped closer, “King Damon, despises necromancers.”    
  
Caroline sighed, “But, perhaps, you might be able to convince him otherwise.” she suggested.    
  
Bonnie furrowed her brow, turning away from her and crossed her arms.    
  
She had never left the village since she arrived years before. They all cursed her name, yet needed her at the same time. Magic wasn’t just something people were afraid of, it was something the ruler of their land openly spoke against.    
  
How was she supposed to tell him of her vision of his death, as well as convince him magic should not be fear so deeply. Of course Bonnie was powerful, but she had never wanted to use her magic for anything other than helping the townspeople.    
  
“What if he is not otherwise convinced?” Bonnie asked, staring at the wall across from her.    
  
“Well, I suppose you’d have to, convince him to let you live then.” Caroline replied quietly, then moved around her friend so she could face her.    
  
“I know it’s a dangerous thought, but it could be a turning point. Besides, if you don’t try, the King will die.” she reminded Bonnie.    
  
Bonnie furrowed her brow more intensely, “Is that such a bad thing? Damon has only been King for a year. All we’ve heard of him is he’s very judgemental, narcissistic, enjoys many women's company and has not made a single move towards bettering Etrana.”     
  
“I never said he was a good King, nevertheless he is our King.” Caroline said slowly.    
  
Bonnie inhaled, “Alright, I will do this.” she agreed, watching Caroline smiled.    
  
“You do not have to be alone, once you get there, you can ask King Damon for permission for me to join you as your assistant.” Caroline suggested, and Bonnie nodded.    
  
“This is true. They should have all of the things I need there already, from the previous medic, I will bring some things though. You can bring more when you come.” she said, and her heart beating harder in her chest.    
  
Suddenly something hit her, “Wait, how am I going to get to the Castle?” she inquired, “It’s two days travel on horse, and we don’t even have a horse.”    
  
Caroline pursed her lips, “Oh! The King sent his steward to search for a medic, and bring them back. Thats where I got the paper. He’s only here for another day.”   
  
Bonnie bit at her lip, “He should have came to me, although, I suppose after asking around, no one would have pointed towards the assumed witch.” she rolled her eyes.    
  
“Which is why you’re going to pack some of your things, and in the morning, go to the Calva Inn, find the steward and he’ll take you to the castle.” Caroline smiled.    
  
“You seem sure of yourself.” she said slowly.    
  
“Like I said, no one else is willing. He’ll hop on your offer like a rabbit. There’s no way he’s going to go back to court without a physician. It’s either you, or a fill in who has no idea how to suture correctly, or mix the right herbs to cure scarlet fever.” Caroline tilted her head to the side.    
  
Bonnie sighed, “Alright, you’re right. I will pack, and get to sleep, then leave for the Inn early in the morning, that way I don’t have to deal with the masses.”    
  
Caroline grinned and tossed her arms around her, squeezing her.    
  
Bonnie smiled a tad, hugging her back tightly before breaking apart.    
  
“I’ll make you tea in the morning, goodnight.” she said, patting Bonnie’s shoulder.    
  
“Goodnight.” Bonnie replied, and walked off into her room.    


* * *

The next morning, as the sun was barely rising, Bonnie was checking her bag. She had changed out of her good dress, and packed it with her pajamas. She was wearing her usual brown and creme colored dress, that was nearly straight all the way down, worn around the hem.    
  
Bonnie fingered through her things, her dress, pajamas, pillowbere(case) that she adored and couldn’t sleep without, her second pair of shoes, bags of herbs, some bread, corked bottle of boiled water, amongst other things.    
  
“Caroline.” she said slowly, stepping out into the room with her bag.    
  
“Over here.” Caroline replied, as she poured tea from a kettle into a mug.    
  
Bonnie smiled and set her bag on the table, sitting down.    
  
“Lemon, and mint leaves.” she said as she set the mug down and Bonnie picked it up watching the liquid steam.    
  
“I’m nervous.” Bonnie admitted, and Caroline sat beside her.    
  
“Everything will be fine. I’ve packed some things in your satchel, I’ve shook your cloak out.” she said and brushed Bonnie’s gnarled hair behind her shoulder.    
  
Bonnie sipped at the tea, “Do I look good enough to see the King?” she asked, worried.    
  
“I haven’t bathed in a bit.” she sighed.    
  
Caroline shook her head, “You look fine, besides I’m sure they won’t expect you to look as though you are royal. However, I also bet you’ll be able to bathe there, and maybe get new clothes.” she smiled.    
  
“You’re too positive, Caroline.” Bonnie accused, and her friend shrugged.    
  
Bonnie finished her drink, and stood from the table.    
  
“You should get going.” Caroline said, and helped Bonnie put on her cloak.    
  
Bonnie lifted the hood over her head and fastened her satchel around her waist, grabbing her bag.    
  
“I’ll see you soon, hopefully.” she said quietly, kissing her friend's cheek.    
  
“You will.” she assured her, and Bonnie made her way out of the front door.    
  
  
Bonnie walked down the street, ignoring the several looks from the average street roamer, alcoholic, and early morning risers.    
  
“Good morrow!” some called her way and she nodded slowly back at them.    
  
“How fare, beautiful?” the man asked, and she ignored them, going on her way.    
  
“Pardon, I asked, how fare, beautiful?”    
  
Bonnie sighed, “I’m not interested in conversation.” she said, not looking there way, and thankfully he didn’t proceed.    
  
As the sun was rising further, leaving a warm glow along the ground, she finally made it to the Inn, pushing the door open and stepping inside.    
  
“Good morrow! Might you be seeking a room, food, drink, entertainment?” the keeper of the Inn Lyla, asked from the counter across the room.    
  
“Good morrow, but nay, I am looking for someone.” Bonnie told her, and walked over to the counter.    
  
Lyla smiled, “Who might that be?” she asked.    
  
“The King's steward, I heard he’s staying here looking for a medic.” she explained, and Lyla’s eyes widened when she realized who Bonnie was.    
  
“O-oh, of course, I’ll get him right away.” Lyla swallowed and hurried away from the counter and into one of the rooms.    
  
Bonnie shook her head, “I’m not an assassin.” she mumbled, and leaned against the counter.    
  
If all was well, the steward wouldn’t know of the rumor surrounding the towns distaste for her. Not that it wasn’t true, they just didn’t understand. Being a witch, is not a curse, it’s not a problem, it’s not the devil's work. If anything, magic should have been looked up upon. Being able to heal someone, help people, all with the powers that you harness from nature, the earth, it should have been loved, not feared. But, people fear what they don’t understand, possibly what they are envious of.    
  
There was a tap on Bonnie’s shoulder and she turned around to face the man who was only an inch or so taller than her, with large, brown eyes.    
  
“I was told you are a medic?” he asked, and she nodded, her lips pulling up at the corners as she remembered she needed to seem friendly. In a town where people were not a fan of you, this was difficult.    
  
“Yes, I am one of the villages alchemists and physician.I know you are the King's Steward, looking for a physician for Royal Court.” Bonnie replied.    
  
The steward nodded, looking mildly relieved, “I am Jonah, and you’ve no idea how relieved I am to have found someone who is interested, I’ve been to over ten villages.”    
  
Bonnie’s eyes widened, “Oh, ten villages? Well, Sir Jonah, I’m Bonnie, and I am certainly interested.”    
  
“Mistress Bonnie, I thank you. However, I must ask, have you much experience?” Jonah asked her.    
  
“I’ve several years of experience. I’ve helped more people than any other medic in this village, as well as the next village over.” she assured him.    
  
He smiled, “This is fantastic, do you have anything against leaving this morning?”    
  
Bonnie shook her head, “Not at all, the sooner we leave the better.”    


* * *

  
  
  
The two day carriage ride was not the most pleasant to say the least, sleeping, as well as chatting awkwardly were about the two only choices she had.    
  
It was difficult to sleep, but she’d managed to get more sleep than she usually did. Thankfully, Jonah knew nought of her necromancing rumors.    
  
Bonnie sighed as the carriage finally stopped at their destination, it was late afternoon, the sun pouring down on the earth.    
  
“We’re here.” Jonah smiled and let her get out of the carriage first, holding her bags. 

Bonnie pushed her hood down, feeling the sunshine on her face, it was so much warmer than the village, and the air smelled cleaner, like grass, flowers.    
  
“It’s so beautiful out here.” she smiled, eyeing the land that went on for miles and miles of open field, trees scattered about until it pushed off into the forest.    
  
“The castle is even more glorious.” Jonah told her and she turned to face the humongous castle, that towered upwards, stretched out at the left and right.    
  
Bonnie swallowed, “Oh, my.” she whispered.    
  
“I’ll take you to your chambers, where you can set up and then you’ll need to meet the King.” Jonah explained and she nodded, following him up the stairs of the castle.    
  
The castle doors were opened by two guards, and as they stepped in her eyes widened further. The floor of the entryway and hallways were a sapphire blue, made of marble. The walls a deep gray stone.    
  
“You were right.” Bonnie said slowly as they continued down the main corridor for quite some time, before turning right, and then left, then right again. She was getting a little heavy footed.   
  
“Here you are.” Jonah said, motioning to the door and she opened it, stepping in.    
  
Her room was small, most of it consisted of shelves, covered in bottles, jars, instruments.    
  
There was a small cot on one side for the ill, an operating table that was simply just a table with parchment over it, a small table and chair for her to eat at, and a twin bed.    
  
“Thank you.” Bonnie nodded at him, setting her bag down near the bed.    
  
“Someone will be here to take you to the throne room soon.” Jonah told her before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.    
  
Bonnie pursed her lips, taking off her cloak and setting it on the bed.    
  
Her bathtub on one side of the room, was small, less than she had hoped for, not much different than the one she had at home.    
  
“Well, even miles away from home, it’s not all that different.” she shook her head, thinking they could at least spare a gold or two for the physician's chambers.    
  
Bonnie ran her fingers along one of the shelves of elixirs, and it looked as though the previous medic, had been rather talented in alchemy, so this was reassuring.    
  
There was a knock at her door, then it was opened.    
  
“Mistress Bonnie, I’m here to take you to the throne room.” a girl who looked younger than Bonnie, perhaps 15 years old said from the door frame.    
  
“Of course.” she replied and followed the girl down the corridors again.    
  
As the throne room doors opened, Bonnie blinked, looking around. The room was huge, scattered with people. Some were sitting at tables, playing rounds of chess and some were chatting. She eyed the people, some were obviously servants, guards, while others were dressed in more high class attire.    
  
As she walked up the center of the room, following the girl, her eyes finally flickered in front of her, and that’s when she finally saw _ him _ .    
  
King Damon was sitting on the throne, not looking towards her but to the side, looking rather bored of his position. His hair was coal black, and placed around/on his head was a golden crown, with small red jewels every two inches around. His sitting was slightly crooked, his ankles crossed, arms placed on the arm rests.    
  
Bonnie stopped about 6 feet from his throne that was sitting on a one foot platform.    
  
“King Damon, the new physician has been chosen and is here to greet you.” Jonah said from beside Damon, the girl having stepped away.    
  
As the Kings sea blue eyes met Bonnie’s, she knew for sure, it was King Damon she had seen in the vision. Inhaling, she sunk to her knees and knelt before him.    
  
“Your majesty.” Bonnie said, tilting her head downwards.    
  
It was silent for far too long as she knelt and she opened her eyes staring at the floor, waiting for the King to say something.    
  
“You are the new physician?” Damon asked, and she looked upwards before standing up from the floor.    
  
“Yes, King Damon.” she replied, her face flushing with nervousness.    
  
Damon eyed the small, thin, wide hipped woman, his eyes scanned her light brown skin, her dark messy curly hair. She had not been what he expected when Jonah was sent to find a new medic.    
  
“Your name?” he asked her.    
  
“Bonnie, Bonnie Blythe-Bennett.” Bonnie said placing her hands in front of her.    
  
The woman was a little dirty, obviously hadn’t been eating well, her clothing was the usual for the lower class. Yet, Damon couldn’t deny he was intrigued, she was beautiful, or at least he assumed she was through the dust on her face and her gown which was a little big on her.    
  
“Very well, Mistress.” King Damon said, “You may go about your duties.” she said motioning her and looked away.    
  
Bonnie blinked, “Um, my King?” she asked, stepping a bit closer, and one of the guards put an arm up.    
  
“At ease.” Damon said to his guards and they put their arm down.    
  
“I was wondering, if I could have permission for my assistant, Caroline to join me at court?” she asked, and the King pursed his lips.    
  
“No..” was his only response and she furrowed her brow.    
  
“But, King D-” Bonnie started, but was interrupted.    
  
“I’ll think on it.” the King sighed, “Now, make leave.” he ordered her.    
  
She nodded and turned starting out of the throne room, forehead creased.    
  
“Someone get water for my bath.” Bonnie heard Damon order and she stepped out of the throne room and headed back down the hallway.    
  
Bonnie had a hard time finding her way back to her chambers, but eventually made it, and closed the door behind her.    
  
Taking the pins she’d had in her hair for several days out, she set them on the table and ruffled her hair with her fingers.    
  
She then spent some time getting the things she’d brought put away, her pillowbere on her pillow, and got her shelves and tables organized how she liked.    
  
Bonnie had to admit, she did like this set up a lot more than her own. She would never be able to get some of the herbs this physician had, and the needles, they were sharper than the blade of a greatsword.    
  
Meanwhile, Damon was making his way out of the throne room to get to his awaited hot bath he’d had the servants fill for him.   
  
However, he was quickly approached by Jonah.    
  
“My King, you’re wanted for the evening meeting with Prince Stefan and the Knights.” He informed him.    
  
Damon sighed, “I was just about to retreat to my chambers for a bath.”    
  
Jonah furrowed his brow, “I apologize, but you’ve known of this meeting for a while.”    
  
“Very well.” The King shook his head and turned around following Jonah back down the corridor   
  
“What do you know about the new physician?” Damon asked Jonah as they walked.    
  
Jonah looked to the side, “Not much, she’s a simple poor medic in one of the villages.”    
  
Damon narrowed his eyes, knowing his steward was keeping something from him, he’d known him for 6 years now.    
  
“If you’re keeping something from me, Jonah, you’ll regret it.” he said in a low tone.    
  
Jonah sighed, “In all honesty, the village is is from, there are rumors of her being a necromancer. They don’t care for her very much.”    
  
The King stopped in his tracks, “Are you telling me you brought a possible witch here?” he asked, his hands forming into loose fists.    
  
Jonah took a step back, “My King, they are rumors, there has been no proof. Haven’t you always said that rumors prove nothing?” he asked.    
  
Damon inhaled, “I suppose you're right, she seems well enough.”    
  
They continued down the hallway, but even as Damon reminded himself that this new medic, Bonnie, was most likely just a misunderstood alchemist, he couldn’t help but wonder if rumors were something he should be paying attention too.    
  
After all, the King was not exactly what he claimed to be...   
  
  
Bonnie looked out her window, the sun had set and she was wondering when her work would begin. Which was humorous considering her work relied on people being ill.    
  
She blinked, remembering that she had agreed to this whole thing so she could warn the King. But, of course she could not just go up to him and spill everything on her first day there. Bonnie had to figure a plan out, get him to trust her. However, this wasn’t easy for her. She wasn’t the best at communication when she was nervous, and when it could get her beheaded, or hanged.    
  
As she looked through one of the drawers of the table she noticed a wooden box, with a note attached to it. 

“King Damon’s nightly elixir.” she read, and opened the box to reveal a bottle of dark orangish red liquid.    
  
There was a note in the box as well and she opened it reading it.    
  
**_As I know my days are soon over, this is a note_ ** **_  
_ ** **_to whomever takes my place. This elixir is for_ ** **_  
_ ** **_the King, he takes it nightly, should it run out,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_you can find the recipe in the potions book._ ** **_  
_ ** **_It will be under ‘King Damon’s Elixir.’_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Zacharia, the Royal Physician._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Hmm.” Bonnie mumbled, and held the bottle in her hand.    
  
“I should probably take this too the King.” she nodded and closed the drawer, before heading out of her room.    
  
The hallway was lit by candles along the walls and she tried to remember the way to the throne room, but quickly realized he might be in his chambers by now.    
  
“Is King Damon still in his meeting?” Bonnie heard someone say and as she was about to round the corner into a new corridor, she saw two female servants talking in the hallway.    
  
“He is. His bath is surely cold by now.” the other replied.    
  
“Fantastic, we shall have to rewarm it when he’s done” she sighed.    
  
Bonnie emerged from the corner, holding the bottle and they jumped a little, startled.    
  
“I didn’t mean to frighten you.” she said slowly, and they smiled. 

 

“That’s alright.” one with red hair said.    
  
Bonnie nodded, “I’m looking for the King's chambers, I’m the new medic.” she told them.    
  
“Oh, of course. At the end of this corridor, turn left, head up the stairs and his door is at the top of them.”    
  
“Thank you.” she said with a chuckle and continued down the corridor.    
  
As Bonnie turned into the new one, and took one step up the concrete stairs, she had an unconventional and surely terrible idea.    
  
She wanted a bath, but her bathtub was small, but the King’s surely was not, and he was sure to be in his meeting for a while longer.    
  
_ Oh, that is a terrible idea. _   
  
Bonnie thought, as she bit at her lip.    
  
However, after a second, she looked behind her to see no one was following her, and then hurried up the stairs.    
  


 


	3. Chapter 3

 

**3**

 

The top of the stairs were empty, no guards surrounded the Kings door. Bonnie pushed the large door open, listening to it make a creek of a noise and slipped into the room as quickly as possible, praying no one would come to check on the sound.    
  
Her eyes widened as she looked around the Kings chambers. The room was huge, nearly three times the size of her home. The floor was a clean, slate colored marble, blue and red fabrics placed along the walls and windows, letting little light shine in.    
  
Bonnie used her magic to light several candles to aid her vision and walked over to the short dresser on the other side of the room, placing the Kings elixir there.    
  
She turned around and looked at the thick blue curtain that was fastened to one wall all the way to the other, to act as a divider for the room. She stepped over and reached out, running her fingers along the fabric.    
_   
_ _ No, I shouldn’t look around. _   
  
Bonnie thought to herself, though this was ironic, considering she had an ulterior motive to use his bath…. Taking a slow breath, she turned around and eyed the half of the room she was in. Her eyes flickered over to the large wooden bath that was in an oval shape with tall sides at least two feet high. With the legs of iron on the bottom holding the bath in the air over a shallow coal bed to warm the water, the rim of the bathtub stopped at her hip.    
  
She stepped closer and saw there was a small stool for getting into the bath, made of silver and had a plush red cushion on the steps.    
  
She realized that she should probably cease on wasting time, and bit at her lip. Bonnie took several seconds to decide if she wanted to do this, and then lifted a hand. She slowly heated the water, being careful not to over do the magic, since she didn’t want her skin to melt off.    
  
Once the water was steaming, but she could comfortably put her hand in the water, she looked behind her at the door.    
  
“The King is busy, no one is going to come in.” Bonnie told herself, her heart was beating a little hard with nervousness.    
  
She slid her shoes and long socks off, before reaching behind her and undoing the ties in the back of her dress before taking it off, and sliding her underskirt off. Bonnie then took her thin corset off, dropping it to the floor, along with her panties. She climbed into the hot bath and instantly let out a long breath.    
  
She sunk down into the bath, and quickly realized the water was actually too high for her small frame compared to King Damons, reaching just under her earlobes.    
  
Bonnie chuckled and sat up as much as she could, the water lowering to a inch or so below her chin.    
  
She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, feeling the water against her skin. It was soothing, and made her face and ears tingle.    
  
After a moment, she leaned her head back up and opened her eyes.    
  
“Levate.” she said and the greenish bar of soap flew over into her hands. It smelled of juniper berries and several other herbs that she could see were mixed into the soap.    
  
Bonnie lathered the soap in her hands and washed her body. She then held her breath and closed her eyes, submerging herself into the water to wet her hair. After a moment she pushed her head back up out of the water and took a breath.    
  
She grabbed the soap again lathered it into her hair, detangling her hair with her fingers. She placed the soap back where it was and then went back under the water to rinse her hair.    
  
Bonnie stayed under a little longer than she needed to, listening to the sloshing of the water. Unfortunately, she hadn’t heard the door open.    
  
She came up for air, inhaling and brushed the water out of her face. Her vision cleared and she turned her head to the left.    
  
Her heart nearly imploded in her chest right that second. Standing five feet away from the bathtub, was King Damon.    
  
The man had been in the middle of taking his boots off, the last one still in his hand.    
  
“K-King…” Bonnie gasped, and the boot in his hand thudded to the floor. 

 

“King Damon!” she said again and quickly her arms went to cover her chest even though she was blocked by the side of the bath.    
  
The King just looked at her, with a facial expression that was both calm and vexed, in a very unsettling manner.    
  
“Stand up.” he told her, and Bonnie’s heart beat faster in her chest.    
  
“I apologize, King Damon, but I’d rather not.” she said slowly, but the King squared his shoulders.    
  
“Stand up.” Damon ordered her.    
  
Bonnie swallowed and placed her hand on the side of the tub, and slowly stood up.    
  
Damon watched the woman stand, water dripping along her body, but he only looked for a second. He turned, stepping over and grabbed a large bundle of linen fabric and tossed it at her.    
  
“Get out of the tub.” he told her.    
  
Bonnie quickly and shakily got out of the tub, wrapping the linen around her body and grasping at it along the front.    
  
“I apologize.” she breathed.    
  
King Damon stepped closer, towering above her, her head stopping only at his broad shoulders.    
  
“You are the new medic.” he spoke, “I would not have expected something like this from you.”    
  
Bonnie took a step back, “I know, my King, I only needed a bath, and mine is not exactly the most appealing.”    
  
Damon eyed the woman, with her slight body underneath the thin fabric.    
  
“I should call the guards for this, you know.” he told her, taking another step forward, and watching Bonnie’s large green eyes stare at him with anxiousness.    
  
The King was disappointed in her, as he would be with anyone, but he hadn't known this woman very long. He did however notice, that as she stood soaking wet before him, his eyes were glued to her.    
  
“I have gotten people tossed for much less.” Damon said, and stepped even closer until finally, her back was pressed against the cool stone wall.    
  
“I plead, King Damon, I meant no harm.” Bonnie assured him, looking up at the dark haired man.    
  
The King appeared much more wicked up close, with his blue eyes burning into her face, his chest half a foot away from her face.    
  
“I’m sure you didn’t,  _ passerotta _ .” he told her, “However, you did enter my chambers and use my bath without permission.”    
  
“It won’t happen again, I promise you.” she said, her breath growing shallower as her grew closer to her.    
  


Damon lifted a hand and for a moment she was frightened, until his fingers were pressed against her cheek, and then slid down to her chin. He just looked in her eyes, as if he was trying to read into her.    
  
His forehead creased for a second as if he was confused. He let of her chin and his fingers brushed against her cheek again before he pulled them away.    
  
King Damon leaned down just a little, his mouth along the side of her head.    
  
“Mistress Bonnie, why don’t you don’t you go past the curtain, put your garments back on.” he said lowly, his breath brushing against her ear.    
  
“Yes, My Lord.” Bonnie replied, and Damon took a step back, letting the woman slip away from him.    
  
Bonnie shuffled over, grabbing her clothing into her arms as best as possible without the linen falling off her body. She walked across the room and over to the thick curtain dividing the room and found the part in the fabric, opening it with her fingers.    
  
Damon stepped back and watched her disappear behind the curtain.    
  
Bonnie’s eyes looked around the room for a moment. The Kings bed was centermost. It was a massive canopy bed with a wooden frame, beams that went upwards in all four corners, pulled back curtains on the sides and foot of the bed, revealing the silk duvet and pillows.    
  
Swallowing, she set her clothing down on the chest at the end of the bed and pulled the linen off of her body, patting her hair dry with it before letting it fall to the floor.    
  
She grabbed her panties and pulled them on, sliding on her corset and tightening. She pulled her underskirt on, and then pulled her dress on. Bonnie was having a bit of trouble with the ties in the back.    
  
“Would you like some assistance?” King Damon's voice came from behind her.    
  
Bonnie gasped startled but didn’t turn around.    
  
“No, my King, I couldn’t let you do such a thing below you.” she said slowly and was about to turn around but suddenly felt the pressure of his fingers along her back.    
  
“Be still.” he told her, and felt her back arch a little at his touch.    
  
Bonnie’s face was growing warm.    
  
Damon tightened and tied the back of her dress. Once he once done she slowly turned around to face him.    
  
“How kind you are to help me.” she thanked him, her face still a little flushed.    
  
“Oh, do not prejudge me. I have many attributes.” the King told her, his lips tugging up at the corners in a cocked smirk, “Good and bad.”    
  
Bonnie looked at the King, noticing he had removed his crown, as well as his overshirt, and was standing there barefooted, with his chest showing through the V in his flouncy undershirt.    
  
“Uhm my, I should withdraw from your chambers.” she said looking away from him and stepped to the side to walk through the curtain.   
  
It was disapproved upon to see the king without his crown, much less without all his clothing, unless you were his wife, part of his court, or treating him of an ailment.    
  
Suddenly Damon’s hand moved out and touched her stomach, keeping her from moving any further.    
  
“Are you forgetting something?” he asked, moving his hand away from her.    
  
Bonnie turned around, “Oh.” she blinked and took a small step back.    
  
She gently grabbed the skirt of her dress and leaned downward, bending her knee’s a bit.    
  
“Goodnight, my lord. I’ve brought your elixir that I was told too, from the note left by the previous medic”    
  
The King nodded and motioned her at ease.    
  
“You may depart.” he told her, and watched her turn around, and disappear past the curtains.    
  
Bonnie hurried out of the room and down the stairs barefoot.    
  
Damon walked back into the other half of the room, looking over and seeing the bottle of elixir sitting on the dresser. He stepped over and grabbed it, looking at it for a minute.    
  
He’d been taking it for two years now. It was a part of his life, a part of his everyday ritual, but it was still the nastiest thing he’d ever tasted.    
  
He took the lid off the vial and downed it, coughing before setting it back down.    
  
Damon’s vision went blurry for a moment, and his heart sped up in his chest, his skin warming several degrees. He inhaled sharply and felt his eyes rush with blood for a moment.    
  
“Ah, hell.” he exhaled as his vision cleared, and he took another breath, reaching out and moving the curtain away from the window.    
  
King Damon look out the window at the long grassy field for a few seconds before turning around.    
  
His eyes flickered over and he saw the medic Bonnie’s socks and shoes on the floor near the bathtub.    
  
When he had walked in, finding her in his bath, he had to admit his first instinct was to pull her out of there himself. However, he knew his temper got him in trouble far too often and doing something that might lead to injuring the woman, wasn’t the best choice when she had only just arrived.    
  
Damon was a little aggressive, but he was also violent when he lost control of it. This was something he did not want to be, but, this was what the elixir was for. Keeping him from getting too ill tempered, amongst suppressing other things.    
  
There was a knock on his door.    
  
“Come in.” he said raking his fingers through his hair.    
  
The door opened and in walked the dark honey haired brother of his.    
  
“Brother.” he said with a small smile.    
  
“Stefan.” Damon replied, folding his arms.    
  
Stefan let the door close behind him.    
  
“You look unnerved. Is something wrong?” he asked, looking at his dark haired sibling.    
  
Damon pursed his lips,wondering if he should tell his brother about Bonnie.    
  
“I just took my elixir, is all.” he told half the truth.    
  
“Oh, yes. You’re still dependant on that?” Stefan questioned, moving over and leaning against the stone wall.    
  
“If you’re here to boast about your good behavior, I do not want to hear.” he said with a sigh.    
  
Stefan shook his head, “No, of course not. I am here to remind you of the ball in two nightfalls.”    
  
“I remember, the event for fathers birthday.” Damon said slowly, “I still do not understand why we are having it.”    
  
“We know the truth of father, but to this Kingdom, this court, he was their King. You are their King now, and you will do good by celebrating father.” his brother reminded him.    
  
“Please, kindly refrain from remind me of my Kingship every chance you have.” Damon gave him an annoyed look, “I will be at the ball, do not worry.”    
  


There was a knock on the door and before anyone could say anything it, it opened.    
  
“Prince Stefan, your bath is ready.” the woman wearing an apron said.    
  
“Thank you.” Stefan said and gave his brother a nod before heading out of the door passed the woman.    
  
“I will send someone into reheat your bath, King Damon.” she said, and closed the door.    
  
Damon looked over at the bath, wondering why Bonnie would have even taken a bath in his room, sure the bath was large, but, the water would have been cold unless she reheated it. But the coals were cold.    
  
He stepped over, putting his hand over the water and felt that it was still a little warm.    
  
“Huh.” he mumbled, and shook his head, looking back down at her shoes on the ground.    
  
Meanwhile, Bonnie had made it back to her room and lit the candles around the room.    
  
She was more than embarrassed about her run in with the King. What did he think of her now? She was supposed to be getting closer to him so she could convince him of her visions truth, not shuffle around his room, use his bath…    
  
She sighed and found her comb, combing her still damp hair and getting ready for bed.    
  
Bonnie only hoped that this wouldn’t hinder his decision on whether or not Caroline could come to the castle.    
  
Setting her comb down, she took her clothing off, and slipped on her nightgown, sliding into bed underneath the duvet.    
  
With one thought the candles went out and the curtains over the window opened, letting in the moonlight.    
  


* * *

  
  
  
The next day, Damon was awoken and quickly guided into his clothing for the day, half asleep and nearly blinded by the sunlight pouring into the room.    
  
“With the rush, you’d think there was a fire.” he grumbled as someone he could hardly see combed his hair and placed his crown upon his head.    
  
“You have breakfast with Prince Stefan and your advisors, King Damon.” she reminded him, and knelt down to die his boots for him.    
  
“Yes, yes, I am aware Eveline.” Damon replied, standing up once she was finished.    
  
“Thank you.”  he said and stepped over, closing the curtains.    
  
His handmaiden nodded and placed her hands behind her back.    
  
“Might there be anything else you need, my King?” Eveline asked him.    
  
Damon’s eyes flickered over to the closed curtain dividing the room and back at her. He swallowed hard.    
  
“There is, come here.” he ordered and the woman, about twenty five, with long dark red hair and olive toned skin stepped over to him with a curious look on her face.    
  
“Do not speak, or be afraid, this will not hurt.” he told her, looking deeply into her eyes.    
  
His veins were dry, aching.   
  
“Anything for you.” Eveline said in a little bit of a daze.    
  
Damon felt his face slowly change, the veins underneath his eyes surfaced, snaking. He inhaled, his canine teeth extending into fangs and a low quiet rumble came from his chest.    
  
He placed his hand on one side of the woman's neck and tilted her head over. He pushed the shoulder of her dress over a bit, and leaned down. His fangs buried into her flesh, and her blood pooled into his mouth, hot, thick.    
  
Damon swallowed and pulled in another mouthful. He knew he needed to stop, but in went another mouthful. He moved away quickly, blinking rapidly, trying to quell his thirst.    
  
He wiped at the few drops of blood on his lips and chin. He retracted his fangs, fixed Eveline’s dress and looked back in her eyes.    
  
“Forget what happened, go rest.” he told her.    
  
“Yes, my King.” she replied and turned, disappearing and leaving the room.    
  
Damon inhaled, and closed his eyes for a moment.    
  
It would appear that the King was much more than anyone knew. Much more than anyone would understand.    
  
He exhaled and opened his eyes, feeling more energetic, his skin was flushed a more lively color, and his heartbeat was steadied.    
  
After a moment, Damon walked into the other side of the room, looking at Bonnie’s things and grabbing them.    
  
Once he was down the hall, he was approached by another servant.    
  
“You are wanted in the dining hall.” the man told him.    
  
“I will be there shortly.” the King replied and he nodded, walking away.    
  
Damon walked along the halls until he made it to the medics room, and knocked thrice on the door.    
  
The door opened, and Bonnie was standing there in the same dress as the night before, her hair was dyed, curly around her head, and pinned at the sides.    
  
“My Lord, is everything alright?” she asked, but then her eyes flickered down to her shoes and socks she’d realized she left in his chambers.    
  
Damon stood with straight shoulders and held the socks and shoes out to her.    
  
“You didn’t need to bring them yourself, you could have had someone else.” Bonnie said, embarrassed.    
  
“That would not have been a good idea.” he said slowly, and she raised her eyebrows curiously.    
  
“Someone might assume the reasons you were in my bedchamber.” the King told her, and watched her face flush, this made his lips turn up at the edges.    
  
Bonnie nodded, “Of course, thank you.”    
  


“Join the court for breakfast in the dining hall.” Damon said, and she shook her head.   
  
“No, I couldn’t extrude on the court's breakfast.” she insisted.   
  
“I wasn’t asking.” he replied, his eyes a little dark.   
  
“I will join then.” she said softly.   
  
The King frightened her a bit, despite the fact she was sure she could take him out easily. This she realized was one of the reasons magic was feared so widely.   
  
Damon stepped back and turned around, making his way down the hall.   
  
Bonnie closed the door and inhaled slowly.   
  
“Great, I wanted to get noticed by the King, it appears I have.” she whispered, “Unfortunately, he’s the pushiest man in the Kingdom”   
  
  
She chuckled a little.   
  
Of course, Damon was pushy, he is the King after all. He can be whoever he likes, command whoever he so wishes. However, Bonnie wanted to be on his good side, she wanted to be able to tell him the truth. Yet, she was unsure of his stance on magic completely. From what she knew, he hated it, and he was judgemental.   
  
All she knew about him so far, was that he was very aware of his charms and used them intentionally. The remarks towards Bonnie could not have been innocent, and she wondered if his reputation in the castle was more than talk after all.   
  
Bonnie finished making her hot tea and took only a couple drinks, since she was now needed in the dining hall. She did not have anything nearly nice enough to be wearing for breakfast with the court.   
  
She sighed and decided she didn’t have enough time to change, and headed out of the room.   
  
Down the corridors, she found the dining hall and the doors were opened for her by the two guards there.   
  
Voices flowed around the room and her eyes shifted over to the long table of men and women in clean, lavish clothing.   
  
“Excuse me, I’m not sure you’re sup-” one of the servers started at Bonnie.   
  
“At ease, I invited Mistress Bonnie.” King Damon spoke.   
  
Everyone grew quiet and their eyes went directly to her as she walked over.   
  
“Bold choice, King Damon.” a voice said and Bonnie continued making her way to the table.   
  
“Bonnie is the new medic.” Stefan explain, and Bonnie’s eyes flickered over to him.   
  
“I am Prince Stefan, Damons brother.” he explained.   
  
“Oh, my pleasure, Prince Stefan.” Bonnie said to him, and looked for a place to sit.   
  
“Calia, why don’t you move to the end, so Bonnie can sit beside me.” Stefan said to the woman beside him.   
  
She made a displeased face and didn’t move.   
  
“Bonnie can sit at the end, asking Lady Calia to move is impolite.” a man replied from his seat across from the King and Prince.   
  
Bonnie tried to ignore the obvious classism going on as she walked slowly over to the empty seat at the end of the table.   
  
“Bring Bonnie a plate and food.” Damon told the server who nodded and quickly left into the adjoining room.   
  
Bonnie sat down, scooting the chair closer to the table, and everyone made a face at the sound the chair made against the floor. Her face flushed and she tried to avoid eye contact with everyone.   
  
“Lady Amelia, that’s a beautiful necklace you have on.” someone said as Bonnie tried to focus on looking at the table.   
  
“Why, thank you.” the woman replied.   
  
While more people continued to converse, Bonnie looked up and her eyes met King Damons. She looked away quickly, and her food was placed in front of her after a few moments.   
  
She slowly ate, and felt out of place. It wasn’t all that bad, even as Damon spoke with others, and she felt she had nothing to bring to any conversation. At least she was eating good food, and had a relatively nice bath the night before.   
  
Apparently, they had been talking about a ball happening the next night, but she was a bit too zoned out to pay attention. That is until she was brought into the conversation, in a rather rude manner.   
  
“I would invite your new medic, but I’m not so sure she’d have anything appropriate to wear.”   
  
This what had been said, by whom she was unsure, but she looked up and saw several pairs of eyes on her, and chuckles.   
  
“Oh, I don’t really but-” Bonnie started, not yet realizing they were making fun of her.   
  
“See, she doesn’t!” the man who had said the first thing replied with a grin.   
  
“I doubt she would even be able to join in the dances.” Amelia replied, touching at her necklace as she spoke.   
  
Bonnie blinked, their words starting to sink in.   
  
“King Damon you sure a gracious kind aren’t you?” Calia giggled.   
  
“Well, I-” Damon started, but was quickly interrupted.   
  
“He must be to allow the new appearance.” someone else snickered with her.   
  
Bonnie swallowed, her chest was hurting.   
  
It was clear now what everyone meant when they spoke ill of the King and his Court. They were spoiled, brats of aristocrats. She should not have expected anything different.   
  
She stood from the table as more insults cloaked as humor became to spill along the table.   
  
“King Damon, may I be excused?” she asked.   
  
“You haven’t finished your food.” Damon said slowly looking at her as everyone continued to speak.   
  
“May I be excused.” Bonnie said not asked, this time louder, more intensely, everyone stopped talking to look at her again.   
  
The King nodded, and watched the woman push her chair back the rest of the way and hurry out of the room and through the doors.   
  
Bonnie rushed down the hallway, her chest heavy. She wasn’t sure why this bothered her so much. She knew her place in the Kingdom, she was poor, just the medic. Living in the castle didn’t change that, how could she think it would? A change of scenery didn’t change what people thought of her. If she wasn’t the local witch, she was just a dirty commoner. Wasn’t she?   
  
  
As she was halfway down the corridor she heard a voice behind her.   
  
“Mistress Bonnie.”   
  
  
Bonnie turned around, her heart beating faster.   
  
“Yes, King Damon?” she asked, really not wanting to talk to him right then, but she didn’t exactly have a choice.   
  
“I apologize for their behavior.” Damon told her.   
  
“Why? As if you don’t think the same thing.” Bonnie replied, her emerald eyes frustrated.   
  
The King blinked, “No.. I..” he started but couldn’t figure out what to say.  
  
Bonnie nodded, “As I thought. I apologize, but I’ll be walking away now where I won’t be judged.”   
  
She started to turn around but a hand touched her shoulder and spun her back around.   
  
“Walk with me in the garden.” King Damon asked of her, and she blinked.   
  
“W-What?” Bonnie asked, inhaling, feeling a little dizzy.   
  
Damon removed his hand from her shoulder, “After I depart from the throne room later, I would like you to accompany me in the garden.”   
  
“Why do you even want me too? I am the medic, why do you even want to speak with me. You clearly think the same things about me as them, you have too, you are the King.” Bonnie furrowed her brow, “You order me to come to breakfast, because you are the King, you order me to come with you in the garden because you are the King. I must ask why?”   
  
The King licked at his lips as he towered above her in his thick clothing, crown placed perfectly on his head.   
  
“I am curious about you, Miss Bennett.” he told her, “However, I was not ordering you too join me, if I was ordering you, you would know.”   
  
Bonnie just looked at him, her emotions starting to calm.   
  
“I was asking, expressing that I would like you to join me.” Damon assured her, though his face was intense.   
  
“I asked you not to prejudge me, yet, you are. So, now the offer has become an order.” he said in a low stepping closer to her.   
  
“Is it?” Bonnie asked, her heart speeding up for an entirely different reason.   
  
“Yes.” Damon said absolutely, “You will meet me in the garden later, do you understand?”  
  
Bonnie nodded, “Y-yes, my Lord.”   
  
  
King Damon gave her one last glance before turning around and heading back the way he came.   
  
Bonnie turned around and rounded the corner of the hallway, but stopped and leaned back against a wall.   
  
Taking a breath she placed a hand on her stomach.   
  
Getting close to King Damon had seemed like a good idea at first, but now, Bonnie was worried the man was more than she was prepared for.   
  



	4. Chapter 4

**4**

 

 “Hold still…” Bonnie said quietly to the girl sitting on the patient cot before her.   
  
“I’m worried.” Jane said with a flushed face.   
  
Bonnie pursed her lips as she rested on her knees, and had her hands placed gently on the girls pregnant belly.   
  
“Everything appears to be alright.” she said, and felt the child move around in the womb, making the skin of the stomach stretch.   
  
She chuckled and looked up at Jane, who was fifteen years old, and around what seemed to be seven months along. This was not abnormal, actually it was common, as girls were married by thirteen often, with several children by the time they were eightteen.   
  
“They are just restless, have you been eating enough?” she asked, taking the girl's wrist and feeling her pulse.   
  
Jane sighed, “All food smells terrible to me, has for the last few weeks.”   
  


Bonnie nodded and stood up, the girl's pulse was a little slow but that wasn’t a surprise if she wasn’t eating well enough.    
  
“Lady Jane, everything is fine, you simply need to eat more.” she told her and stepped over, searching through viles.    
  
She walked back over and placed the vial in the girl's hands.    
  
“Take a spoon of this once a day, this should be enough for the next week.” Bonnie explained, and held Jane’s hand, helping her up.    
  
Jane pushed the heavy skirt of her gown back down to the floor and took a breath.    
  
“Has your husband been taking good care of you?” she asked, curious and watched Jane walk a few steps away.    
  
“Lord Stephane is a good husband, busy, but good.” Jane chuckled tiredly.    
  
Bonnie nodded, “Well, if you have any other worries, I will be here.”    
  
Jane smiled a little bit, and looked like she was about to turn around but placed her hands behind her back and furrowed her brow.    
  
“I was at breakfast this morning.” she told Bonnie, “I heard the taunting, I didn’t say anything, however, I don’t agree with what they said.”    
  
Bonnie blinked, and was reminded about the words from earlier, her heart immediately feeling heavier.    
  
“I am sorry.” Jane continued.    
  
“It is alright.” she replied, placing her hands in front of her.    
  
“They talk about me as well.” she admitted, “Before marrying Stephane a year ago, I was only a farmer's daughter. They do not agree with his ‘marrying below himself’ as they like to put it.”    
  
Bonnie smiled a little.    
  
“Well, you’ve certainly made a life for yourself.” she told the girl.    
  
“Yes.” Jane smiled and looked down at her stomach, “It is a good one.”    
  
“Thank you for the elixir.” she said before making her way out of the room.    
  
Bonnie watched her leave and then sighed. She did not care about marriage nor children, at least not in a important sense. Yet, seeing Jane, so happy, taken care of, and already starting a family at a young age did make Bonnie wonder when she would finally settle down with someone.    
  
She did not want to marry and stop doing all of the things before. If she were to marry she would still want to help people. Bonnie was not a woman who wanted to be spoiled, she enjoyed working for her lot.    
  
  
A few moments later, she could heard the sounds in the hall as some of the people left the throne room, departing after King Damon. Bonnie realized she needed to get to the garden. It would have been helpful if he had told her how exactly to get there.    
  
Bonnie looked at her hair in the mirror along the wall, it was sticking up in places, her pins had come out. She sighed and quickly fixed her hair, though she wasn’t sure why she cared about how she looked. She was being forced to meet with the King. It wasn’t as though she did not want to spend time with him, it was crucial for her plan, but, being bossed around wasn’t entertaining.    
  
She hurried out of the room and down the corridor. She wasn’t exactly sure where she was going, but, she was hoping she might run into someone along the way. Thankfully, she did.    
  
“Pardon me, can you direct me to the garden?” Bonnie asked the woman carrying a bowl of apples.    
  
“Go left, then left again, the door is a double door on the right.” she told her and rushed away.    
  
Bonnie walked briskly down the hallway and turned left, then left again once she made it to the end of that one.    
  
She pulled on one of the handles of the doors on the right, and sunlight came pouring into her face.    
  
Walking outside, the garden was massive, lush green, flowers lining every inch that wasn’t the stone walkway. She could see apple trees a way off, beds of vegetables.    
  
Bonnie walked slowly down the few stairs and started down the walkway.    
  
“King Damon!” she called out as she wandered around, ogling all of the plant life.    
  
As a witch, it was even more beautiful, as she could feel the life, vibrant around her.    
She was beginning to think the King had forgotten, until she felt a presence behind her.    
  
Bonnie gasped, a bit startled and turned around.    
  
“Have I frightened you?” The King asked, and she sighed.    
  
“A bit, yes, my liege.” she admitted and took another breath.    
  
Bonnie took him in her vision. Damon was not dressed as he was earlier, he was severely underdressed for a King, wearing only his brown pants, a flowy white shirt with the V untied at the neck, suspenders, boots and was without his crown.    
  
Her face flushed and she turned back around quickly.    
  
“You should have warned me you would be indecent.” she exhaled.    
  
King Damon chuckled, “Indecent? I’m dressed like any normal man would be.”    
  
Bonnie turned back around, her face flushed.    
  
“But, you are the King, not a commoner. It is inappropriate for me to see you like this.” she reminded him.    
  
Damon looked at her amused and stepped over, grabbing his crown off the stone bench across the way and placed it back on his head, and turned around to face her.    
  
“There, are you pleased Bonnie Blythe?” he asked teasingly as he stepped closer to her.    
  
“Somewhat, my King.” she replied and brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.    
  
“I must ask, why you ordered me to be here with you.” Bonnie said slowly.    
  
Damon licked at his lips and looked down at her.    
  
“As I said, I am curious about you. The castle has never had a female medic before, much less one with as much zeal and bravery as you seem to have.” he explained, though this was not completely the truth.    
  
The other night, he had been unable to influence her. This was often common in those who worked with herbs, medics, and those who knew of vampires. Damon was a bit worried however, as he didn’t know what the case was in her instance.    
  
“Bravery?” Bonnie chuckled, “You hardly know me, how could you get that from our few meetings?”   
  
The King smiled a little, “You had the courage to use my bath, and walk away from the court at breakfast. I’ve met people who cower at my reign, but you…” he trailed off, “You are different.”    
  
Her emerald eyes flickered up to meet his.    
  
“I would not call my mistake of invading your privacy courage, my Lord. Though, I do not fear you as deeply as others.” Bonnie told him.    
  
“You do fear me though?” Damon asked, stepping a bit closer.    
  
Bonnie took a breath, “Only as much as one should fear their ruler.” she said quietly, though this was a lie. She did fear him, but her fear was not one others shared. She was frightened of him discovering the truth before she could befriend him. Yet, at the same time she was not frightened of him hurting her, but rather, of him being someone she could not reach, not truly.    
  
With each step closer to her he made, each time he broke his own rules around her, it was harder to remain clear headed.    
  
“Walk with me, will you?” the King asked her  and motioned for her to continue forward.    
  
She nodded and started walking, Damon walking beside her and she placed her hands in front of her.    
  
“The garden is one of the only places I can be without my crown, without people bothering me. I know this may be hard to believe, but wearing ten pounds of thick, fancy clothing all day isn’t the most pleasant. So, I come here to remember things as they were before I was King.” he spoke and she looked over at him.    
  
“It is said before you were King, you were quite the troublemaker.” Bonnie said slowly.    
  
“Was I?” Damon asked with a small smile.    
  
“It is also said, that hasn’t changed.” she added, and watched his lips turn up more at the corners.    
  
The King chuckled, “I cannot travel, or run amuck as I used too. However, I cannot deny my reputation of the occasional woman in my chambers.”    
  
Bonnie flushed a bit, “From what I have heard, occasional doesn’t quite cover it.”    
  
“Well, that would only be what you’ve heard, not what you know.” Damon replied, looking over at her.    
  
“Oh, of course, I was not meaning to assume.” she replied quickly.    
  
King Damon shook his head, “No, it is alright. I used to be something of a problem of a son. I might still be. However, my rendezvous days are few now that I am King.”    
  
Bonnie nodded and was quiet, unsure of what to say.    
  
“I take it, you are not spoken for?” he asked her.    
  
“I am not.” she told him, “It is unusual for my age, I am aware.”    
  
Damon smiled a bit as they continued walking, the sun moving down from the middle of the sky as the afternoon approached.   
  
“Unusual, perhaps; understandable, none the less.” he told her.    
  
Bonnie pursed her lips, and looked away from him towards the path they were walking.    
  
“Shouldn’t you be married by now? Does the King not need a Queen?” she questioned.    
  
“I was engaged to marry Queen Katherine, from the time we were both children, until a few years ago.” King Damon replied.    
  
Bonnie nodded, trying to remember what the news had been on the Queen of Morthel several years before.    
  
“She passed away, I think I heard.” she said slowly.    
  
“Yes, she did, not long after my father died, and I became King.” he told her.    
  
Her forehead creased, “I’m sorry, I know that must have been difficult for you.”    
  
“My father or Queen Katherine?” Damon asked, shoving his hands into the pockets of his breeches.    
  
“Both, of course.” Bonnie said, her eyes flickering over to the large purple and pink flowers they were passing by.    
  
The King was silent for a moment, looking over at her face as she looked away.    
  
“Both were easier to move on from than you would think.” he told her, “The responsibility I was left with, was heavier if I am honest.”    
  
Bonnie looked over at him for a moment and watched him look away. It was quiet for a very long moment as they walked. The sun had lowered in further, shining an orange glow over the garden by the time one of them spoke again.    
  
“Did you care for Queen Katherine?” she asked, and he blinked, looking over at her as though his mind had wandered far from that topic already.    
  
“Well, in a sense. I was never in love with her. I knew I would one day wed her, and our two kingdoms would join as one. However, that was the most of it.” the King replied, seeming as though he did not enjoy talking about this subject.    
  
Bonnie nodded and looked away from him.    
  
“I have never been in love with anyone, have you?” she inquired, and he gave her a strange look.    
  
“I apologize, my King, if that is too personal.” she added quickly.    
  
King Damon chuckled, “No, Miss Bonnie, I am not used to being asked such things. Very little care about what I do or do not feel.” he started, “I have not been in love though.”    
  
“That is tragic.” Bonnie replied, and the King raised an eyebrow.    
  
“Is it really? You do not seem too distressed concerning your own lack of a man's affection.” Damon commented, “Or womans.”    
  
She blinked and just looked at him.    
  
“I do not assume ones preferences.” he chuckled.    
  
“Well, not that it matters…” Bonnie started, “But, it would be a man's affections. Though I do not think I am lacking anything, nor missing out.”    
  
“You do not care of your own affairs, yet, find my lack of wife and love tragic?” King Damon questioned, curious.   
  
“Of course.” she said as though it should have been obvious.    
  
Bonnie brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear before speaking again.    
  
“You are the King afterall, the ruler of our Kingdom, you should not have to rule on your own. I am just a medic, I have my best friend, and my passions. It is enough for me. But you…” she said slowly.    
  
“A man such a you should not be alone.” Bonnie finished.    
  
Damon pulled his hands from his pockets as they continued walking.    
  
“Unfortunately, love is not something I see for myself in the future.” he told her.    
  
She furrowed her brow, “Perhaps you will love whoever you marry one day.”    
  
The King shrugged, “It is not something I care about very much, not anymore…”    
  
Bonnie just eyed his face, and looked away, quiet.    
  
“You’ve many other things to worry about I suppose.” she replied.    
  
They continued walking quietly through the large garden. Damon still was unsure if he could trust Bonnie. Yet, there he was walking beside her, talking to her about things he didn’t speak about with anyone else. Something about her drew him in like no one else, he could not deny this.    
  
“I could use a seat.” Bonnie mentioned, and Damon stopped as well near one of the stone benches.    
  
“Please, go ahead.” he motioned.    
  
She walked over and sat down, her hands resting on her dress in her lap. The King wandered around for another moment, and disappeared back down the path. Bonnie assumed this was the end of their conversation, so she sighed and rested her chin in her palm.    
  
When was the right moment to tell the King of her magic? She’d only known him two days now, and was unsure of what to think of him. He was being kind to her, though she was unsure why, and yet at the same time, he was intense, towering, serious, capable of getting her beheaded if she didn’t chose the right moment to trust him.    
  
Several moments later the King reappeared, holding an armful of the purple and pink flowers they had passed earlier.    
  
Bonnie chuckled, “What are those for?”    
  
King Damon smiled, “Follow me.”    
  


  
She watched him disappear around the corner and stood up, holding her dress as she quickly ran after him. She finally caught up and saw him standing near the large marble fountain in the center of the garden. It was so tall, that it went several inches above Bonnie’s waistline.    
  
“This is beautiful.” Bonnie said quietly and ran her fingers along the marble.    
  
“I remember it being built when I was ten years old.” Damon told her and handed her a bundle of the flowers.    
  
She watched the King step over and start placing the flowers one by one into the fountain, pedals up.    
  
Bonnie assumed she was too do the same so she stepped over and started putting the flowers in, though it was a little hard to see all of them because of how short she was.    
  
“What are we doing this for?” she questioned, putting the last flower in the water.    
  
“For the philosophy of beauty I suppose.” Damon told her and she looked at him curiously.    
  
The King stepped over to her and placed his hands along the side of the marble fountain.    
  
“My King, why are you so curious about me?” Bonnie asked, and his blue eyes flickering down to her face.    
  
“Does it matter?” Damon questioned, and she chuckled looking down at the ground.    
  
“I suppose not.” she said.    
  
The next second, when she looked up, the King was pushing himself upwards onto the fountain.    
  
“What are you doing?” Bonnie asked, wide eyed as she watched him steadied his feet and stand on the flat top edge of the fountain.    
  
“Join me, and you’ll see.” he told her, and knelt down a bit, holding his hand out to her.    
  
“Are you of unsound mind?” she asked with a laugh.    
  
The King just looked at her, continuing to hold his hand out.    
  
“I won’t let you fall, I promise you.” Damon assured her.    
  
Bonnie bit at the inside of her cheek and grabbed his hand. She was surprised when the man all too easily pulled her up with just one arm. She wobbled a little when she was finally standing on the three inch wide rim of the fountain.    
  
The King continued to hold her hand, steadying her. His fingers were warm against hers.    
  
She inhaled sharply a bit out of breath and looked up at him.    
  
“It is not me I am worried about.” Bonnie told him, and he laughed.    
  
“You are the unbalanced one my dear. Not I.” he replied.    
  
She chuckled and once she was clear headed turned towards the water. It was crystal clear and all around the flowers they had placed were floating, slowly making their way around in a circle.    
  
“Oh, my.” Bonnie breathed, and felt King Damon let go of her hand.    
  
The sun was peering along the garden and bird chirping. It was beautiful, the most beautiful place she had been in her entire life. Bonnie wondered if she was meant to be there, not just to save Damon, but to actually be at the castle. She felt as though she belonged there for other reasons, and she couldn’t figure it out, but, she wasn’t complaining.    
  
“Have you decided whether my assistant Caroline may aid me here with my work?” she asked after a second, looking back over at him.    
  
King Damon bit at his lower lip as he thought.    
  
“She may.” he told her and watched a smile spread along her lips.    
  
“I will send my fastest horse, so she can make it for the ball tomorrow night.” he offered and her smile grew larger.    
  
“Oh, I am so grateful, my King. Thank you!” Bonnie said happily.    
  
“I take it, you will be attending the ball as well?” Damon asked her, tilting his head to the side.    
  
Bonnie nodded, “Yes, I will be there, appropriate garb or not.”    
  
The King’s lips turned up at the corners just a bit, and he felt his fangs tingling in his gums. He took a small breath, and tried to focus on the sounds around him.    
  
  
He watched Bonnie turn her head back and look out at the garden.    
She smiled and for a moment, forgot completely about the reason she was there in the first place. In this moment, she was just happy, and in the sunlight. That is until she shifted on her feet a bit to look around more, and her foot slipped.    
  
The next second she was tumbling into the fountain it happened so fast that by the time Damon could even begin to grab her hand, she was already under the water and he went falling right in by the grip of her hand.    
  
Bonnie’s eyes were flooded with water and she closed them quickly, blindly trying to find the surface of the water. Unexpectedly, the fountain was partially in ground and went down three feet, leaving her covered by six feet of water.    
  
She felt Damon's hands grab at the skirt of her dress and help her up to the surface. She inhaled deeply once her head was out of the water and as her vision cleaned and she breathed rapidly Damon grabbed her waist and kept her from going back under by the weight of her clothing.    
  
“Y-you…” Bonnie tried to speak but her lungs hurt still.    
  
Damon brushed her wet hair out of her face quickly and got a better grip on her skirt when she started to sink downwards.    
  
“What? Are you alright?” he asked her.    
  
After she could breath a little better she inhaled deeply.    
  
“You promised.” she exhaled, looking into his face as water dripped along her skin.    
  
Damon chuckled lowly, “I did no such thing.”    
  
“You did, liar!” Bonnie laughed and he pulled her closer.    
  
“King Damon!” a voice called for him and he blinked.    
  
“Oh, no.” he said quietly.    
  
Bonnie gave him a look, “What?”    
  
“That’s Amelia, if she see’s us in the fountain together, she’ll spin it completely out of proportion.” Damon whispered.    
  
“Oh!” her eyes widened.    
  
Damon grabbed hold of her waist with both hands, and helped her up and out of the fountain before climbing out after her.    
  
“This way.” he said and quickly started to run down the stone path.    
  
Bonnie was weighed down by her wet dress but she held it up as best as possible off the ground and ran after him.    
  
They ran together as best as possible, but his legs were much longer than hers and eventually he disappeared and she had to run around to find him.    
  
“My Lord!” she whispered, breathing heavily, stopping and turning around trying to find him.    
  
Suddenly, her hand was grabbed and she was pulled behind one of the hedges.    
  
Bonnie gasped and the King came into her vision and put his fingers to his lips.    
  
“King Damon!” Amelia called again and they heard her footsteps in the distance.    
  
After a second, they heard the doors back into the castle open and close and Bonnie laughed.    
  
The King smiled but then lifted his hand, feeling the top of his head.    
  
“My crown!” he chuckled, “We have to go back.”    
  
Bonnie followed him back to the center of the garden and watched him lean over the fountain, waking the fountain with his fingers. After a few moments he found his crown and placed it back onto his head, more water dripping along his face.    
  
“We best get back inside before someone notices are apparent bath.” the King suggested and she nodded.    
  
They hurried to the double doors and Damon peaked his head out, seeing no one was in the hallway.    
  
They both walked in and when they heard voices started to run down the hallway, their shoes squeaking.    
  
Bonnie nearly slipped and Damon grabbed her hand pulling her along and she had to stifle the laughs bubbling in her chest.    
  
“No, I heard that h-” a voice came from the hallway and Bonnie nearly had whiplash when Damon turned them around and started the other way.    
  
They rushed down several other hallways, until they made it to the stairs of his room.    
  
“I should get to my room.” Bonnie said, breathless.   
  
“Don’t be foolish, come with me I’ll get you something dry.” The King offered and she followed him up the stairs.    
  
“You don’t need to do that, it is my fault for falling into the fountain.” she said as the door closed behind her.    
  
Damon walked across the room and grabbed two linens from the cabinet against the wall, and handed one to her.    
  
“We both fell in the fountain, lets not get into whose fault it was.” he chuckled.    
  
Bonnie smiled a little and held the folded cloth in her arms. King Damon disappeared behind the dividing curtain and she unfolded the linen a bit to dry her face and hair a bit.    
  
“Bonnie, why don’t you come here, I’ll get you something dry to wear while your dress dries.” the Kings voice beckoned and she slowly walked forward.    
  
She walked into the other half of the room and her heart did a flip in her chest when her eyes met the half naked King. He was wearing clean pants, but was shirtless.    
  
Bonnie inhaled and looked away a bit as he pulled on a new shirt and stepped over to her barefoot.    
  


“My liege…” she mumbled, feeling like she was viewing something that wasn’t meant for her.    
  
The King took his crown off, and set it on his bed.    
  
“May I help you?” Damon asked the damp woman, his voice innocent, but his deep seeded intentions were far from.    
  
“W-with what?” Bonnie asked, and he chuckled moving closer to her.    
  
“With your garments.” he told her, his dark hair curling at the edges as a few locks hung over his forehead. 

 

Bonnie inhaled slowly, “I don’t think that would be appropriate.”    
  
This was true, it was more than true, it was a fact. Just running around with the King, wet, playing around, it wasn’t what she should be doing. She was the medic, not his wife, or his Mistress for that matter. She was none of the people he should be helping undress, yet, she had not moved from her place.    
  
“I won’t tell anyone, will you?” Damon smirked at her, knowing he was getting to her. He could hear her heart beating faster, blood pumping through her veins.    
  
He couldn't shake the feeling she gave him. He felt like himself, someone he couldn’t be anymore, someone he had missed. King Damon knew he was wrong to play with the woman, but, he could not stop himself from moving closer to her, waiting for her response.    
  
“May I help you?” he asked again quietly, and she nodded, heart beating hard in her chest.    
  
Bonnie turned around slowly, and moved her wet hair to one shoulder so the back of her dress was visible.    
  
  
She felt the Kings fingers untying her dress, and slowly pushing it forward so she could slide her arms out of it, the top of her dress fell downwards. Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest to cover her breasts. Damon’s hands wet to her hips, and he slowly pushed the dress downwards and she stepped out of it.    
  
“I think I can do the skirt mys-” she started but the King had already placed his fingertips under the waistband of the underskirt and was sliding it downwards.    
  
Within seconds he was already working on unlacing her underbust corset, and it was on the floor.    
Ten seconds later and she was naked, her face flushing red. The King however, wasted no time grabbing the linen and placing it against her back under her arms and reach round to fasten it in front of her, his wrists nearly touching her breasts.    
  
“There you go.” King Damon said and she turned back around, every inch of her body hot and tingling. The remaining water may as well have been steaming off of her skin.    
  
“T-Thank you.” she breathed and he smiled at her.    
  
Bonnie’s end was spinning, she was even more confused than she was before. The King was clearly teasing her, but why her? Did he do this with all the new women in the castle? She didn’t know, but she felt as though she had gotten herself in a situation she didn’t know how to get out of, or, was it that she didn’t want to get out of it?   
  
She watched King Damon grab her clothing from the floor and walk over to the burning fire place across the room. He carefully place the clothing on a thin line that extended along the room near the fireplace and then stepped over to another cabinet.   
  
Bonnie stood there, having flashbacks of the other night before, wrapped in a linen, wet and naked underneath before the King.    
  
“I hope this isn’t an everyday thing.” she said her thought out loud and Damon turned to face her.    
  
“What exactly?” the man asked holding a shirt in his hands.    
  
Bonnie cleared her throat, “Well, being wet and naked before you, my Lord.”    
For a moment she thought the King blushed. He smirked and stepped back over to her.    
  
“You are modest.” he remarked as he got closer.    
  
Bonnie flushed with warmth. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. When it came to Rowland, she had no problem practically sleeping with him in a field, but, with the King, her knees were going weak, and everything about him made it hard for her to think.    
  
“You are my King, forgive me if I am more traditional in my beliefs towards you.” she said slowly.    
  
King Damon smiled again, his eyes on her face.    
  
“Do not apologize, it is actually refreshing to know a woman who I do not have to fend off.” he told her, and she chuckled a little.    
  
“You cannot blame them, you are charming.” Bonnie admitted without thinking.    
  
Damon pursed his lips, “So I have heard…” he revealed the shirt in his hands as one of his large gray shirts, “May I?”    
  
She nodded and turned around, letting him place the shirt over her head and once it was at her neck, the fabric covering her shoulders she let the linen fall to the floor and the shirt fell around her as she placed her arms in the sleeve that were too big for her. The fabric went several inches past her palms.     
  
King Damon stepped in front of her, and grabbed her hand, rolling the sleeve up to her wrist and did so on the other side.    
  
He moved behind her again and brushed her hair back behind her shoulders.    
  
“Is that comfortable?” he asked her, his shirt reaching almost to her knees.    
  
“Yes.” Bonnie replied, and felt him lean down a little more, his hands moving to her waist.    
  
“Thank you for walking with me in the garden today.” Damon said quietly.    
  
Bonnie swallowed hard, trying to keep her head clear.    
  
“You ordered me to be there, remember?” she asked him.    
  
The Kings hands slid forward along her hipbones, and he could hear her heart beating harder and harder. This did several things to him, and he exhaled a little.    
  
“I might have…” he started, “Did you not enjoy our time?”    
  
His breath was against her ear and her head was going foggy again.    
  
“I did.” Bonnie replied.    
  
“You enjoyed yourself?” Damon asked, his fingertips trailing down to her thighs, where the shirt ended.    
  
“Y-yes, my Lord.” she breathed her eyelids fluttered as her knees felt like they were going to give out on her.    
  
This was not okay. Bonnie should not have been letting the King touch her like this, she should not have been in his room, in his shirt. It was beyond inappropriate; but she did not want him to stop.    
  
King Damon smirked, and suddenly his hands moved off of her body.    
  
“I should go set for a carriage to leave to pick up your friend.” he told her, and the breath she was holding came out quietly   
  
“You should.” Bonnie replied.    
  
Damon stepped over, putting on another shirt over the one he had on, and placing his crown back on his head. After he put a new dry pair of boots on, he headed for the curtain.    
  
“If I am not back before you leave, Goodnight.” he said.    
  
“Goodnight, your highness.” she said with a small smile.    
  
However, the second she heard the door to his room open and close she sighed heavily.    
  
Stepping over to her clothing, she bit at her lip and quickly used her magic to make them dry.    
The fire flamed up a little higher than usual but as soon as she was done with the spell it went back to normal.    
  
Grabbing her clothing in her arms, she rushed out of the room, and hoped no one was in the hallway. Thankfully, she made it back to her room without seeing anyone, and closed the door behind her. Tossing her clothing on the chest near the bed, she leaned against the wall, still in the Kings shirt.    
  
Her thighs were warm, wet, for new reasons and she was having a hard time breathing, though that might have been from her half naked sprint through the hallways.    
  
“God, Caroline, I really wish you were already here.” Bonnie whispered, looking out of the window as the sun was setting.    
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was deleted a while ago, and has been reuploaded now. There we're five chapters, and so these first five chapters are the same as they have always been. (With a little grammar editing) So if you think you've read these chapters before, you have. Chapter six, will be coming this week, and it will be a brand spanking new update. I am going to follow through on finishing this story don't worry.

**5**   
  
Bonnie had been up half the night staring at the ceiling, with her hair spread out along her pillow and hoping Caroline would be there by the time she woke in the morning. The Kings carriages were usually fast, but, would he really send one of his fastest carriages to pick up the medics assistant?   
  
When she did wake, the sun was almost near the middle of the sky, meaning she’d overslept and missed breakfast, possibly lunch. She grumbled, rubbing at her eyes as she sat up slowly in bed.

 

“Good afternoon.” a familiar voice said from beside her, making her flinch, startled.

 

Bonnie sat up quickly and looked to the left, seeing her blonde best friend standing several feet from the bed with her hands placed on her hips.

 

“Caroline!” she gasped and leaned forward, pulling the woman over to her, hugging her with her face against her stomach.   
  
Caroline laughed and sunk down to her knees, wrapping her arms around Bonnie tightly.   
  
“I do not believe you got here so quickly.” Bonnie said with a smile, being squeezed by her friend.   


“The King’s carriage came for me in the middle of the night, I had only a few minutes to get things packed before I was hurried on and taken here. I swore I thought they had six horses on the carriage rather than one, that is how fast.” she replied, letting her go and standing back up.   
  
“I must thank the King when I have a moment.” Bonnie said slowly, and pulled her blanket off of her body, moving her legs off the bed.

 

Caroline eyed her, “Which gentlemens undershirt might you be wearing?”   
  
Bonnie blinked, looking down at herself as she stood up.

 

“That would be King Damons.” she replied, clearing her throat and stepping away from Caroline.   
  
“Bonnie Blythe!” the blonde inhaled, holding her skirt and rushing over in front of her, “Why are you wearing his shirt?”   
  
Bonnie’s face blushed and she stepped away from Caroline again near her clothing, and pulled off the shirt.   
  
“My garments got damp, and he was generous enough to lend me his shirt, it is not anything to get on about.” she assured her as she put on her under garments and dress.  
  
“You wore our Sovereigns garment I do think that is something to get on about.” Caroline chuckled and stepped over to help Bonnie with the back of her dress.   
  
“Please, I do not want to be on the topic… Tell me, how your journey was, other than hasty.” Bonnie suggested, stepping over to put her socks and shoes on.   
  
Caroline placed her hands in front of her dress.

  
“Well, it was fair, and the King is very generous I must agree, as I was allowed to bring along Charles and Rowland.” she smiled happily.

 

“Did he? I assume he expects us to be at the ball then.” she commented, stepping over to grab the potions book. Bonnie needed to make another batch of the Kings elixir and she hadn’t the slightest clue what was in it.   
  
Caroline brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, “You sound as though you were not planning on going? We have dates now, why should we not?”

 

“We have no suitable clothing, we could not fit in, and I am much too busy.” Bonnie said casually as she flipped through the pages of the book.   
  
“Busy with what, my dear?” she chuckled, “You cannot entertain the idea of fun for one night?” she questioned, and was greeted by silence.   
  
**_King Damon’s Elixir_ ** **_  
_ ** _  
_ _Vervain_ _  
_ _Rose Essence_ _  
_ _Farnin_ _  
_ _Lavender_ _  
_ _  
_ Bonnie furrowed her brow, “This is fairly simple, though, I have no idea what vervain is.” she mumbled.   
  
“I don’t think we have used it before.” Caroline mentioned, looking down at the book, “Is the King sick?”   
  
“I am not sure, I do not know what he takes this for, though, the three main ingredients help with blood flow, on their own, combining all of them seems extreme.” she ran her finger along the page.   
  
Caroline hummed a bit, moving around and looking through the jars of ingredients along the room.   
  
“Rose Essence, Farnin, Lavender.” she whispered as she grabbed jars of them all, “Vervain.”   
  
“You found it?” Bonnie asked as the jars were set on the table.   
  
Caroline opened the jar packed full of flowery purple vervain.   
  
“It does not say how much of each, I suppose whatever fills the vile.” she told her.   
  
Bonnie nodded and grabbed the mortar and pestle, putting the Lavender, and Farnin in the bowl and grinding it together, then half vervain flower, doing the same thing. She poured in several spoonfuls of water, a little sugar, mixing it together until it was a thick purple, gooey type of liquid. She placed several rose petals into the mixture, but didn’t grind them, just stirred them around for a few moments and then pulled them out.   
  
“This should be enough for tonight and the morrow.” she said, pouring the liquid into a vile, placing the lid on it.

 _  
_ “Now that you’ve filled our majesty's elixir... “ Caroline said slowly, “Give me one good reason, we shouldn’t go to the ball tonight.”   
  
Bonnie sighed, knowing she didn’t have a reason that Caroline would consider good.   
  
“Charles and Rowland are here after all, it would be rude of me to decline. Though, he has not asked me to accompany him there.” she said slowly, and Caroline smiled, walking over to the door.   
  
“The men are outside the door, aren’t they?” Bonnie questioned.   
  
She nodded and turned the handle, opening the door and there was Rowland and Charles standing talking to each other. They looked over when the noticed the door had been opened.   
  
“You may come in now.” Caroline told them and Rowlands eyes flickered over to Bonnie.

 

Bonnie was still shaken from the night before with the King but seeing Rowland actually made her smile, and as stepped closer to him as he walked closer to her.   
  
“Good afternoon.” Rowland said with a small smile.   
  
“Good afternoon.” she chuckled, and stepped closer, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him.   
  
Rowland wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back gently, her hair brushing against his face.

 _  
_ “Caroline has most likely already made you aware, however, I would still like to know, will you go to the ball with me tonight?” he asked, pulling away from her.

“Yes, Rowland I will.” Bonnie assured him, and her eyes flickered over to Caroline, who had wasted no time locking her lips with Charles’.   
  
“Pardon me.” a voice came from the door.   
  
Bonnie moved to the side to see who it was.   
  
“The King has arranged for the medic and her assistant to be given a new room, I’m here to show you to it.” the woman told her.   
  
Caroline pulled away from Charles, who looked flustered.   
  
“How nice of him.” she smiled.   
  
“This room will remain the medic room, so you need only bring clothing, valuables.” she explained.   
  
Rowland looked over at Bonnie, “I guess I shall we seeing you at the ball tonight.”   
  
Bonnie turned back to face him and nodded.   
  
“Of course, I will see you soon.” she replied, and was not in the least bit surprised when the man leaned in, pressing his lips against hers.   
  
She kissed him back slowly, and he pulled away quickly, leaving the room with Charles before she could blink. Bonnie was not sure how she felt about kissing him, they weren’t in anything serious, at least she did not assume so. Was Rowland courting her? Perhaps the fact that she couldn’t tell, wasn’t a good thing.   
  
“Rowland really fancies you.” Caroline commented as the two of them packed up their clothing as the woman at the door waited for them.   


“I can tell.” Bonnie replied fastening her bag.   
  
“Follow me.” the woman told them as they exited the door.   
  
Caroline looked over at her, “Do you not like him?”   
  
“I thought I did, or, I do.” she said slowly, unsure of herself.   
  
They continued to make their way down the corridor, turning several times, until they reached a large wooden door with a brass handle. The woman unlocked the door with a key and handed Bonnie the key.   
  
“My name is Gale, feel free to call on me if you need anything.” she told them as she opened the door.   
  
Bonnie and Caroline walked into the room, and set their bags down on the stone flooring.   


“Oh, my.” Caroline said slowly.

 

The room was a great deal larger than the previous room, with a canopy bed a little smaller than the Kings, a few paintings, dresser, large bath basin, wardrobe and another door on the other side of the room.   
  
“It’s an adjoining room, there’s another bed.” the blonde said happily after she walked over, opening the door, “What have you been doing the last few days, wooing the King?”

  
Bonnie chuckled, looked around, surprised herself, “I have no idea.”   
  
She stepped over, noticing a box on the bed, with a folded creme colored note on the top.   
  
“What’s is that?” Caroline asked walking over and leaning against one of the wooden beams of the bed.   
  
Bonnie unfolded the note.   
  
**_For her Lady Bonnie, from his Majesty Damon._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “A gift from the King.” she replied, and set the note to the side, pulling the lid off the wooden box.   
  
Inside the box appeared to be folded fabric, which once she grabbed along the top, realized it was a dress. Bonnie pulled the dress out slowly, holding it by the shoulders as it unfolded down to her feet.   
  
Caroline put her hands on her face as she eyed the gown.  It’s full skirt was a deep red, with a detachable mint bodice with gold floral details and a red jewel in the center of the low circular neckline. The sleeves were only a few inches wide, resembling more of straps and tied with golden strings at the front of the shoulders, as well as corseted cords along the back.   
  
“There’s a petticoat and a underbust corset as well.” Caroline smiled as she stepped over, filling the thick petticoat out, it was much whiter, much fuller than either of theirs combined, and underbust corset was matching with the bodice of the dress which was much like a corset in it’s self.   
  
“It’s beautiful.” Bonnie whispered, running her hands along the front of the dress.   
  
She wasn’t sure why the King was doing this, but, clearly he wanted her to wear the dress to the ball, and who was she to deny him?   


* * *

  
_  
_ Sometime later, royals from all the nearest Kingdoms, and citizens who could afford to, had flowed through the castle to the ballroom, and were still walking in from carriages.

 

Music was heard even down the corridors were Bonnie and Caroline were finishing getting ready.   
  
“Charles and Rowland are probably waiting for us, let’s go.” Caroline said trying to hurry Bonnie out.   
  
The King had also given Caroline a dress, and while it was pale in comparison to Bonnie’s, it was beautiful, with a light peach colored theme, full skirt, low square neckline, and elbow length sleeves.   
  
“Okay, I think I’m ready.” Bonnie said turning around from the mirror after pinning one of her freshly washed curls in place.   
  
“Oh, you look spectacular.” Caroline said with a smile and Bonnie smiled back at her.   
  
“You do too.” she replied, before tucking the key to their room into her bodice after locking the door behind them.   
  
Caroline grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hallway. Bonnie’s hand slipped from hers and she grabbed at her skirt, rushing along side her laughing.   
  
Two women moved aside just in time not to be barreled into.

 

“How rude.” one of them scoffed, and the other just turned her head to watch Caroline and Bonnie round the corner to the ballroom.   
  
“Woah!” Rowland exhaled when they crashed into him and Charles at the open entrance of the room.   
  
Bonnie gasped and stumbled backwards a step, putting a hand out to balance herself.   
  
“I apologize!” she chuckled, and Rowland grabbed her hand pulling her closer to him, steadying her.   
  
“You two must be offly excited to dance.” Charles commented from a few feet away.   
  
The two men were dressed nicely, but nowhere near as fancy as most of the men at the party.   
  
“We have never been to a ball.” Caroline said with a smile, fixing some of her hair that had fallen over her forehead.   
  
“Clearly.” Lady Calia commented as she walked up behind them, giving them all a look before pushing past them into the ballroom.   
  
Caroline rolled her eyes, and held a hand out to Charles as a the bards in the ballroom started on another song.   
  
“Dance with me, will you Charles?” she asked him, and he smiled, grabbing her hand and pulling her away from them into the ballroom.

 

“Would you like to dance?” Rowland asked her, and Bonnie nodded, holding out her hand to them.   
  
He lead her into the ballroom full of other men and women, dressed beautifully, and though Bonnie knew her dress was off royal caliber, she felt out of place. Perhaps it was the scene at breakfast the day before that was still bothering her, or perhaps it was the fact she was unsure of why King Damon had gifted her with a new room, the dress. He had said nothing on the topic of her being at the ball, he seemed to be a man who prefered to use things over words to tell someone something. The problem was, Bonnie was not sure what his gifts meants.

 

Was he simply welcoming her, showing gratitude for their recent bonding, or was he attempting to buy her affections? Bonnie was not yet sure how she felt about this, she was trying to gain his trust, but, she did not want to be another woman on the Kings hypothetical score board.   


“You look beautiful.” Rowland told her as they danced.   
  
“Thank you, Rowland. You look dashing.” she replied, her lips turning up at the edges, but she was distracted looking around the room through the crowd of people.   
  
Rowland smiled, “Would care for a refreshment?”   
  
“Yes, of course.” Bonnie nodded, and watched him walk away to get them both a goblet of wine.   
  
Bonnie’s emerald eyes flickered over to the King on his throne, standing beside him was Prince Stefan, they were conversing with each other. The King Damon’s garb heavily expressed his stance of Sovereign, his tight black leather breeches, and his over shirt was red and gold, with the v of the neck tied, a satin red cape fastened from his shoulders, and his crown placed perfectly on his raven haired head.   
  
Bonnie looked around for Caroline who was standing by herself now as well, both men must have left to get them drinks at the same time. She walked over to her slowly.   
  
“Caroline, would you like to meet the King and Prince?” she asked her friend.   
  
“I have wanted to go up, greet them, I was too nervous.” Caroline said with a chuckle.   
  
Bonnie put her hand on Caroline’s elbow and lead her slowly over in front of the throne.   
  
“Your highness.” Bonnie spoke, and Damon’s blue eyes moved over to her, and brighten a shade.   
  
“Bonnie.” he said, looking at her in the dress he had gotten for her. For the first time in a long time, he did not know what to say, well, he knew what he wanted to say, but he could not say it in the setting they were in.   
  
“This my friend, my assistant, Caroline.” she introduced her.   
  
Caroline bowed a bit, “My King.”   
  
“It is nice to meet you, Caroline. This my brother, Prince Stefan.” Damon motioned over.   
  
Stefan stepped down from his face beside the throne, closer to Caroline, his eyes on her.   
  
“Caroline, good evening.” the Prince said looking down at her.   
  
Caroline’s face flushed a bit, “Good evening, Prince Stefan.”   
  
Bonnie smiled a bit, and her eyes went back over to Damon, their eyes meeting.   
  
“My King, I was wondering if you would d-” she started however, she was gently moved to the side by a tall guard, and a girl, who looked about sixteen, yet was taller than her, replaced her in front of the throne.   
  
On the girl's head sat a crown, her dress was blue, billowing outwards, the waist cinched at a almost unbreathable level, gloves on her hands, straight dark red hair pinned in the back.   
  
“Your Majesty, I introduce Queen Poppy, of Pouvaria.” the guard spoke.   
  
“Queen Poppy, how nice to see you.” Damon told her as Bonnie watched.   
  
“Likewise, King Damon.” she replied with a thick Pouvarian accent, “Might you accompany me in a dance?”   
  
“Of course.” the King said, and Bonnie watched him stand, and walk away with the Queen.   
  
Caroline chuckled and linked her arm with Bonnie’s, pulling her away from the throne.   
  
“Where could our men have gone? It isn’t that difficult to get goblets.” she commented but Bonnie’s thoughts were preoccupied.   
  
“Is something wrong?” Caroline asked as they stopped walking.   
  
“No, not at all.” she insisted, “I was going to ask the King to dance but, Queen Poppy got to it first.”   
  
Caroline smiled, “Well, she is a Queen. No doubt she’s vying to be his Queen.”   
  
Bonnie nodded, eyes searching around the room for them.   
  
“Queen Poppy would be a good choice, her Kingdom would greatly influence ours.” she continued.   
  
“Fantastic.” Bonnie said slowly, her eyes catching King Damon, dancing happily with Queen Poppy.   
  
“Bonnie, are you envious?” she questioned, slightly amused.   
  
Bonnie blinked, turning back to look at her, “Of course not.”   
  
“If you are, I have to say, the only thing, she has that you don’t, is a crown.” Caroline said quietly.   
  
“Also a Kingdom, riches, men falling at her feet.” Bonnie listened shaking her head.   
  
Caroline stepped closer, “Careful, you’re not pretending very well.” she teased.   
  
“Even if I was envious, it is not as though I stand a chance, he is the King, Caroline.” Bonnie sighed.   
  
“Kings have Mistresses.” she reminded her with a smirk.   
  
Bonnie gave her a look, “Do I look like I would actually be someone’s mistress?”   
  
“Not just someone, the Kings, Bonnie.” Caroline smiled at her.   
  
Bonnie knew she was just trying to make her feel better, but, for some reason it wasn’t helping. She was confused on why she was envious. She knew she was just there to get on his good side, save him. She was not there to get involved with a morally ambiguous King.   
  
“I am here to gain his trust, protect him, that’s it.” she told her, her heart heavy.   
  
Rowland and Charles finally returned to them with their drinks.   
  
“There you two ladies are.” Charles smiled and handed Caroline her drink.   
  
“Thank you.” Bonnie said to Rowland as she took her drink, taking a nice sized gulp of it right away.   
  
“Bonnie, we have never been to a ball before, we’re in the castle, have a room in the castle, forget about…” Caroline started, “...’it’ and let us have fun for one night.”   
  
Bonnie chuckled, trying to get the weight off her chest.   
  
“Alright, yes, let us have fun!” she said raising her goblet for a toast.   
  
Everyone raised their goblets to hers, clinking them together, then taking a drink. Sometime  later, the four of them had been dancing, and drinking periodically. Bonnie had finally let herself enjoy her time at the ball, dancing with Rowland, talking with Rowland. The man was not entirely interesting but, he was kind.   
  
“I will try to come visit you as much as possible.” Rowland promised her, them having been discussing that he would need to leave that night after the ball.   
  
“That’s sweet.” Bonnie smiled, though, she wasn’t so sure she cared all that much.   
  
“That is, if you would like me to visit.” he smiled at her, leaning in closer.   
  
She smiled back at him, and was going to say something but she noticed several people looking at her, talking. Her eyes flickered over to King Damon who was also looking at her, although it seemed as though he was supposed to be paying attention to who looked to be another Queen, or Princess.   
  
“Please, excuse me for a moment.” Bonnie said giving Rowland an apologetic look.   
  
“Of course.” he said with a nod.   
  
Bonnie handed him her empty goblet, moving away from him. She walked closer to where the King stood, but did not look at him, rather, acted as though she was straightening her skirt.   
  
“She was going to ask him to dance.” one of the women whispered to the other, “Queen Poppy got to him first, but, can you believe that?”   
  
“As if he would dance with her. I do not even understand why she is here, much less why he’s been spending time with her.” Calia said in between the two.   
  
“Ladies, if anything she’s a temporary distraction.” Calia’s husband intervened.   
  
Bonnie swallowed and tried to ignore them as she looked up and saw King Damon’s attention was once again back on the woman in front of him.   


She turned around and started to walk away, however, she felt a hand on the back of her hair.   
  
“Bonnie, have you been wanting to speak with me?” King Damon asked, and she knew it was his fingers against her hair.   
  
She turned around slowly to face him.   
  
“No, why would you think that?” Bonnie asked, placing her hands in front of her dress.   
  
“Earlier I believe Queen Poppy interrupted you.” he replied, towering above her.   
  
Bonnie shrugged, “She is a Queen.”   
  
Damon furrowed his brow, confused as to why she was acting closed off.   
  
“Would you like to dance?” he asked her, but then, his heightened hearing heard what the group of people were talking about feet away.   
  
“He gave her the room in the west wing.”   
  
“I heard that, I also heard he gave her the dress she’s wearing.”   
  
“Of course he did, where would _she_ get a dress like that?”   
  
“Do you think he’s trying to bed her?”   
  
“Perhaps he’s trying a bit too hard.”   
  
“She would likely accept his offer for a flower, wasting riches on the medic…”   
  
“A flower, I think his word would be enough.”   
  
“Oh, you know his word would be enough for you.”   
  
“Yes, but I am not a commoner.”   
  
Damon watched Bonnie’s chest rise and fall quicker, listened to her heart beat quicken, her face grow red.   
  
“Why? Don’t you have Queens to be dancing with?” she asked him flustered, near tears and turned around so fast he couldn’t catch her.   
  
The King looked as Bonnie hurried through the crowd of people holding her dress and running out of the ballroom.   
  
King Damon turned around, his fangs aching with frustration and he stepped over to the ground that had been talking about Bonnie.   
  
“I have had about enough of you going on, about our new doctor.” he said stopping their conversation abruptly, causing them all to look at him surprised.   
  
“If you are pitiful enough to speak about someone behind their back, when they aren’t there, so be it, however, I will not have such lude, unnecessary remarks being spoken at my ball.” Damon told them eyes going dark, “If you continue to gossip about Bonnie, I will have to reevaluate your importance to on the court of Etrana.”   
  
They all stared at him, looking a little startled.   
  
“Yes,  your Highness.” they replied.   
  
Damon gave them a stern look, and turned around, heading through the ballroom.   
  
“Your majesty, you cannot leave the ballroom, during the-” one of his guards said walking up to him.   
  
“I can, and am leaving the ballroom.” King Damon told him as he walked.   
  
“I must object t-” the man continued and Damon turned to look at him, pulling his cape off his shoulders and shoving it to the guards chest.   
  
“Wear this, hang yourself with it, if people start dropping dead without my presence, then wrap them in it. I do not care, I am leaving the ballroom for a damned moment.” he growled.   
  
His guard nodded stiffly and let him turn, continuing to walk out of the room.   
  
The King hurried down the corridor, listening trying to hear where Bonnie went. He grew closer to the door heading to the garden, and could hear a heartbeat outside.   
  
He opened the doors, and slipped outside into the darkness, only the pale moonlight and stars shining above in the sky. A warm breeze blew, ruffling his hair.   
  
He saw Bonnie leaning against the side of the fountain, with her arm over her stomach. Her eyes flickered to him.   
  
Bonnie quickly grabbed at her dress and started to run away through the garden. She couldn’t breath, her eyes were growing wet, and she didn’t want to face him. Being in front of him only reminded her who she really was. Not only was she a common medic, with nothing, she was also a witch, who he would hate when he knew of her powers.   
  
“Bonnie!” Damon called, running after her, but she just kept running.   
  
“Lady Bonnie, please stop!” he asked of her, though he knew very well if he wanted he could keep up with her ten fold.   
  
“What, my Lord, what?” Bonnie huffed turning around, her eyes wide.   
  
“Why do you run from me?” King Damon asked, stopping in front of her.   
  
Bonnie sighed, “Why do you care?” she asked, “Why did you ask me to dance with you, why are you being so kind to me?”   
  
Her heartbeat was rapid and heavy, her ears warm he could sense it.   
  
“Bonnie.” he whispered, trying to get her to calm down, hearing her heart beat so fast only made his skin pulse.   
  
“Why did you get me this dress? Why did you give me the room? Do you pity me, my Lord, my Lord is what you are!” she spoke frustratedly, having trouble keeping up with her thoughts, “I am just the medic, this is all I am. You are my King, you are the most powerful man in Etrana, so if you pity me, if you feel sorry for me, if this is why you are being so kind, I do not know. I need to know. What do you want from me? I cry your mercy, my Lord please tell me why.”   
  
“Bonnie Blythe-Bennett.” King Damon said lowly, stepping closer to her.   
  
“Please, King-” she started but was breathless.   
  
“Shh, hush.” he whispered and lifted his fingers to touch her face, looking at her in the dress he had given her.   
  
It fit perfectly, tightly, along her hips, waist, the round fullness of her bust was alluring, soft, her skin glowed in the low light.   
  
“You look breathtaking, in that dress.” Damon told her, “I gave it to you, because I wanted to see you in it.”   
  
Bonnie’s emerald eyes moved up to look into his blue eyes that were somehow brighter in the dimness.   
  
“I ordered for you and Caroline to be given a better room, because as long as you’re here, I want you to enjoy yourself.” he continued, “I do not pity you, I do not feel sorry for you, I am kind to you, because you make me want to be kind.”   
  
“I don’t know if I believe you.” she said honestly, “I feel as though you want something from me.”   
  
“Perhaps I do.” King Damon said leaning down closer to her, “Is that a bad thing?”   
  
“That depends what you want from me.” Bonnie didn’t break eye contact with him, and though her heart was not beating as fast, it was still beating hard, “I do not have much of anything to give.”   
  
“That is a horrible distruth.” he told her, almost angrily.   
  
She felt his fingers slid off her of her cheek, “You are the King, my King, Damon. Forgive me if I do not understand why you would care about me.”   
  
Damon stepped closer to her, moved his arm around behind her, and placed his hand on her lower back, pulling her closer.   
  
“Perhaps it is my mistake, I have not been clear with you, confused you, for that I apologize.” he said slowly, “However, I cannot, and will not explain myself, on this.”   
  
Bonnie’s forehead creased, “What could you have to explain?”   
  
“Why I want what I want. I thought perhaps I could tease you, and you would understand, but now I see I need to be forthcoming. ” King Damon tightened his hold on her, and then spun her around where her back was against his chest hard.   
  
Bonnie gasped, his hand pressing against her stomach.   
  
“What do you want?” she whispered, heart pounding.   
  
Damon’s hand slid further down from her stomach, pressing against her skirt.   
  
“I want you.” he said huskily into her ear.   
  
All in two seconds, every lie Bonnie concocted in her head about not being jealous, not being someone the King could really be interested in, disappeared. Her previous objection to being the Kings mistress had vanished from her head, all of her blood seemed to be focusing on heating the skin of her thighs up.   
  
“That’s very inappropriate, my Lord.” she breathed.   
  
Damon grabbed her skirt with both hands and hiked it upwards in the front as best as possible, sliding is right hand underneath.   
  
“Good.” King Damon started, “Tell me you don’t want me, I shall leave you alone. Tell me you do, I will make sure you are never left alone, as long as you’re able to breath, able to moan, able to arch your back.” his finger tips brushed against her thighs.   
  
Bonnie’s eyelids fluttered, and she wanted to tell him she wanted him, but her secret was spinning around in her brain. Could she sleep with a man who may hate who she really is?   
  
“I… I need you to promise me something first.” she said breathlessly.   
  
“Anything. Anything to make you mine.” the King replied.   
  
“That if either of us have secrets, they won’t matter in the future. If I agree to be yours, promise me you’ll never judge me.” Bonnie whispered.   
  
Damon’s eyes flickered down to her, and he was unsure of what secret she could be hiding, but he was more concerned of his own now. She would someday now of his vampirism, would this promise really keep her from running then?   
  
“I promise.” he whispered.   
  
Bonnie’s lips turned up at the corners though she wasn’t sure if she believed him, all she knew was this gave her hope.   
  
“I want you, my Lord, Damon, I want you.” she said and every weight on his shoulders was lifted.   
  
King Damon slid his hand upwards and into her undergarments, in between her thighs. Bonnie gasped, his fingers rubbing against her warmth.   
  
“Tell me again.” he breathed against her ear, making her shiver.   
  
“I want you.” she exhaled.   
  
**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

 

With the King’s chest against her back, and his hand between her warm thighs, Bonnie was thoroughly distracted from any prior concerns. Though, perhaps she should not have been there… Whatever rational mindset she needed, she was lacking in that moment. Damon’s fingers found the sensitive nub that was her clit, and began rubbing in determined circles. Bonnie’s back arched with the pleasure that was already tingling through her from her toes to her head.    
  
Damon’s fingers massaged at her clit in a manner which was so perfect it was unbelievable. His fingers soft, gentle, yet at the same time moving at a maddening pace. It was both too slow, and too fast, it was winding Bonnie up right where he wanted her.    
  
“Ohh...Ohh..My Lord.” Bonnie moaned softly in the dimness of the night. Damon’s other hand was placed on her stomach, holding her tightly against him. The sound of his title being spoken in such a haughty tone made Damon’s own arousal hard to conceal. He felt the veins snaking underneath his eyes, and took a deep breath, attempting to control that part of him. While he did not want to hurt Bonnie, he did wish to taste her. In more than one manner.    
  
“Are you enjoying your King’s hand underneath your skirt, my Lady?” Damon questioned her with a smirk forming on his lips. He smelled her hair, this was a poor decision. His fangs extended half way, and he groaned softly in pleasure when Bonnie grinded her rear backwards against him.   
  
Bonnie moaned again before speaking, “Y-Yes, Yes my King.”    
  
Damon grinned, and licked a this lips. Bonnie was so distracted by his pleasuring of her, that she did not feel the difference in the air, the magic that gave away Damon’s difference from others.    
Damon’s fingers moved quickly against her clit, and her hips twitched against his hands, her moans growing a bit louder. Surely someone was going to catch them if they remained where they were. Damon could not bare to tear his hand from the beautiful woman pressed against him. Not until he had pleasured her fully at least once.    
  
“You are...the most beautiful woman in all of Etrana, and I, your King, beg for your release.” He whispered huskily in her ear, and Bonnie’s entire body tensed, even as her hips twitched. She moaned desperately.    
  
“Yes...Damon…” Bonnie gasped softly, so close to release that it was hard to breathe.    
  
Damon tried as hard as he could to retract his fangs, and he hoped that in the darkness she could not see them if she turned her head. He moaned himself, her moans driving him insane.    
  
“I order you, come for me.” he growled softly, and this surprised Bonnie, but did not scare her. In fact, her hips rocked up with more vigor, and it seemed his animal sound had drove her pleasure right where it needed to go.    
  
Damon could feel her thighs tense and squeeze against his hand. Her pussy dripping with wetness, and her legs shaking. He held her up effortlessly, and his grip grew even tighter as she moaned and shivered with pleasure.    
  
Just as the King had the thought of turning Bonnie around, and laying her on the grass nearby, there was a voice.    
  
“Bonnie! Lady, I don’t think it’s safe for you to be out here…” It was Rowland’s voice, Bonnie realized this as she was coming down from her high. Clearly he had not heard the sounds of passion. She was thankful for this.    
  
She suddenly snapped back into reality, and realized there was no way they wouldn’t get caught if one of them didn’t leave right then. As badly as she wanted to follow the King back to his chambers, it was hitting her what exactly was happening. Bonnie was craving for the King! The King was craving for her…    
  
“Oh no…” Bonnie whispered, dizzy headed. “My Lord, you must go.”    
  
“Lady Bonnie…” Damon started heavy breathed, his fangs thankfully having retracted.    
  
He let her be released from his grip, and Bonnie turned around to look at him, her dress slowly falling back into place. “Please, my King. We shall meet later. I am so grateful...”    
  
The King actually chuckled lowly, with a bewildered look on his face.    
  
“Grateful?” He asked, clearly not searching for a true answer, “My naughty woman, when I find you later, you will be devastated by pleasure, and unable to walk.” He leaned in and kissed her very deeply, so deeply that once the kiss had broken, she nearly stumbled backwards.    
  
“Hush, with such cheeky talk, my liege.” Bonnie panted.    
  
With that, The King hurried into the darkness of the garden. It truth, only a few seconds had passed.    
  
“Rowland! I am here!” Bonnie called, still breathlessly, and swiped the sweat from her face, and checked that her dress was in place. She appeared sweaty still, but, the night was a bit warm, so she hoped this would cover her.    
  
A few moments later, Rowland appeared before her. He was alone, and had a worried looked on his face. Even he was sweating a bit from having been looking for her.    
  
“Bonnie, I was worried for you. A Lady should not be out here all alone in the dark.” He spoke, and his voice was so kind. Bonnie knew it was her arousal for the King that was making her vision of Rowland grow less than appropriate, but, part of her did not care. She was unsure if she was going to be in such a compromising position with the King again. Though the King seemed certain… Bonnie was still lost in her cloud of pleasure, and desire.    
  
“I was hoping you would find me, Rowland.” she lied, and with such grace. Her hips swung slightly as she stepped closer to him, and placed a hand on his chest. His face flushed slightly, and she could tell even in the darkness.    
  
“Oh, were you so certain I would?” Rowland asked her, and his eyes flickered to her hand on him.    
  
Bonnie bit at her bottom lip softly, “Not certain no; but, surely, that doesn’t matter.”    
  
“Surely.” Rowland repeated, his eyes a bit wide and surprised. He was catching on to her less than innocent vibes, and he seemed truly nervous. They had made out before; but, the prospect of more, in the King’s garden no less...was unnerving.    
  
Bonnie knew Rowland was easy, however. As she looked down, she could tell just the few lines exchanged were already exciting him. The evidence pressing into his breeches was very obvious.    
  
“Do not act as though you haven’t been wishing to see me nude since you got here, Rowland.” she whispered, feeling much more brave than usual, “You wanted to have me in the forest just days ago.”    
  
  
Rowland exhaled slowly, and reached forward, pulled her closer to him by her waist. His grip was no where near as tight as the Kings, and certainly not as commanding. Rowland was shorter, and lankier than the King; but, Bonnie had to admit he was one of the most handsome men she’d ever seen. Perhaps second to Damon now. The King would always be first...as a matter of politeness, and utter truth.    
  
“What has gotten thou riled up, my dear?” Rowland questioned her in a honeyed tone, and she could feel his heart beating fast in his chest.    
  
Bonnie bit at her lip, deciding not to answer, and leaned forwards, kissing his lips. His kiss tasted different from Damon’s, but, was warmer, and more chaste. As their lips moved together slowly, deeply, she realized she enjoyed both men's kisses, even with the differences. Bonnie’s mind was spinning with desire, and an amusing list of comparisons all at the same time. Rowlands mind was likely only one one thing.    
  
He seemed alright with Bonnie not answering his inquiry, and held her closer against him, his kiss growing more urgent, and excited as another few moments went by. Rowland’s fingers reached behind Bonnie’s body to loosen the strings of her dress and corset. Bonnie was breathing heavily, and growing impatient. Damon’s quickness with her, had made her no longer content with taking things slowly. Rowland touched her back with a young clumsiness, his kisses were eager and a little nervous. The King had seemed far more confident and dominate. Rowland was following Bonnie’s movements, Bonnie was following his, neither of them more dominate or submissive than the other. They were still kissing, fiddling with each other’s clothing, many moments later. Bonnie was flushed and growing frustrated with the lack of progression.    
  
“Rowland… Will you please...take me? You do not have to be so fearful, I want this.” Bonnie huffed, trying to sound gentle and sweet, but it came out a little more aggressive than she intended. Rowland blinked, and grew much warmer than he had been.    
  
He kissed her very deeply, as deeply as he could, and before Bonnie knew it she was on her back in the grass, Rowland on top of her. He kissed along her neck, and pushed himself up against her between her legs, her skirt in between them. His hands eagerly worked to get her dress and corset untied the rest of the way.    
  
“Please, will you tell me what has gotten into you Bonnie?” Rowland asked once more, seeming to be genuinely curious. Bonnie realized that he wanted to know because he thought perhaps it would arouse him more as well.    
  
For some reason she could not understand she spoke the next words with little thought. “Will you promise not to tell anyone?”    
  
Rowland stopped his fiddling just then and looked up at her curiously. “Yes, I swear it lady.”    
  
“The King.” Bonnie told him, her eyes glimmering in the dim light. She wasn’t sure what she expected Rowland’s reaction to be. He looked at her with wide eyes for a moment and looked to the side, then at her.    
  
“Was the King here with you?” Rowland asked her, his breath still heavy. Bonnie nodded, and smiled very softly, unable to contain her happiness at that sentiment.    
  
Rowland suddenly had a strange look on his face. It was not one of jealousy, or disgust, or even anger. He looked...wondrous, and his eyes glimmered too.    
  
Bonnie fought the urge to speak more by biting her tongue, but soon lost.    
  
“Rowland… I have plans to entertain the King. Should you like to accompany me?” she asked very quietly, and prepared for him to be aghast, or confused. Instead, the man grinned at her, and nodded.    
  


 

* * *

 

After having fixed their clothing, Bonnie and Rowland headed back inside. Wiping sweat from each other’s brow, and getting their hair in a more near fashion. Caroline and Charles seemed to have disappeared from the ballroom, but the eyes that were there, watched Bonnie and Rowland with judgement. Bonnie’s eyes however, scanned the room for Damon. He was seated on his throne, and when his eyes met hers, it was clear he was working hard to rid of the fiery look in those blue orbs.    
  
“When will we be meeting the King?” Rowland asked Bonnie in a hushed tone as they grabbed two goblets of wine.    
  
“One his highness leaves the throne room for the night.We can sneak out a few moments later. The guests will be far too drunken to care or notice. The guards distracted.” she replied, though she felt a bit nervous herself. She wasn’t sure if the King would appreciate nor enjoy her bringing Rowland along. Something told her he wouldn’t object. Perhaps the curious way King Damon was eyeing Bonnie and Rowland both as they drank and linked arms.    
  
Damon was in fact wondering if Bonnie had done anything with Rowland once he left them alone. He could imagine she was very eager, and, he himself hadn’t wanted to leave her unsated… Thinking about it was making his clothes a strain, and sitting still even more difficult. The arousal Bonnie had caused, was making his daily elixir nearly pointless that night. All of the blood in the room was finding his senses, and all of the perfumed and happy men and women were making his desires unfold more so. 

 

“Would you like to dance, my lady?” Rowland asked Bonnie ever so nicely, and when she nodded and tilted her head at him slightly, he took their empty goblets and sat them on a passing tray. They were both tipsy enough to forget about their nervousness towards the future plans until they happened.    
  
Music filled the room delightfully, and they danced to it keeping near perfect time. They joined in some of the smaller traditional dances, and dances their own jigs while others mingled and flirted amongst one another.    
  
“I do believe the King has retired to his chambers.” Bonnie whispered, her eyes flickering around the room. Several dozen guests had left to their carriages, and the royals that were invited to stay the night, had retired to their own chambers. Those who were left were intoxicated, and giddy. Several couples sneaking away, and some not bothering, simply kissing and groping one another in plain view of others. Many danced still, flirted, sat at tables, and some had passed out. It was not a very royal scene, but, the King seemed to decide it did not matter. The more distracted they were the better.    
  
“Won’t you lead me the way then?” Rowland smiled at her. Bonnie smiled back at him. His smile was boyish. She could not help but compare the two men in her life. It hit her then in a soft but blunt way, that she had gone from no men, two men, practically in one day. Though, in her head, and heart, she knew she was only serious about one of them; but, was he the one who could give her a life, a family? Or was her heart already set on the one she could never have all her own?   
  
Shaking the anxious thoughts from her head, Bonnie took Rowlands hand, and hurried them both out of the large room. Their feet scuffed quietly along the floors of the corridors, and while they passed a knew decorated guards, the men did nothing but eye them. A few of the men giving them naughty looks of their own, and some not even bothering to care about their passing. Two people scurrying through the castle was likely not a surprise on that night, and they weren’t the first nor last couple.    
  
“Shhh.” Rowland hushed Bonnie as she striffled small laughs.    
  
They made it to King Damon’s chamber door, and there was no guard there. Bonnie opened the door as silently as possible, and allowed Rowland to follow her inside. However once they got to the top of the stairs, she held a hand up for the man to stop. His hazel eyes were wide and excited, but he nodded understanding.   
  
“Your Highness?” Bonnie called just loud enough for anyone in the room to hear.    
  
As she stood in the middle of the room nearest the stairs, near the bathtub, Damon stepped out from the bedroom section, in a lot less clothing. He was clad in brown breeches, and a white pilgrim shirt that was loosely tied along the v of the neck. His fear bare, and his crown placed upon its pedestal. Bonnie licked her lips a little, and her face was growing pink already.    
  
“I was quite worried you would not appear, Mistress Bonnie.” King Damon spoke, and his voice… Oh, Bonnie’s knees were already weak. She wondered if bringing Rowland was a good idea after all…   
  
Damon blinked a little, sensing someone else was in the room. He couldn’t see the stairs, and he didn’t want to give away himself, so he didn’t say anything. Bonnie did not look concerned as he eyed her face.    
  
“Oh, My Liege, never would I disappoint you so.” Bonnie whispered, “That would be travesty…”   
  
“Mm, aye, it would.” The King said, hushed, back at her, and stepped forward.    
  
Damon’s lips met hers, cool, and soft.. Their kiss melting each other in ways that had never been before. As much as Bonnie enjoyed kissing Rowland, she had to admit… The King was a grade higher.   
  
“My...My King…” Bonnie panted softly after breaking the kiss, “I musn’t forget. I have brought one along with myself. He should very much like to accompany us. I do hope my action does not offend.”    
  
King Damon’s eyes shifted to the concealed stairs again, and he understood his feeling of being watched now. His lips turned up at the corners, and he gave her a curious, and surprised look.    
  
“You have, have you?” he asked in a hushed tone, just for her. “I must say, I was under the assumption I’d have you to myself this night.”

 

Bonnie blushed deeply. “Just this once? If you please, My Grace.”    
  
Damon looked at her in a very haughty fashion, and brought his lips to her forehead for a moment.    
  
“Come out of the shadows, if you’d like to play. All is well here.” Damon spoke louder now, and Rowland entered the room, and looked at both Damon and Bonnie with a look of slight disbelief and excitement.    
  
“I was not sure the lady was truthful.” Rowland spoke, and then remembered his manners, “Your Highness, I am Rowland. I am ever grateful…”    
  
Damon eyed the man curiously, stepping away from Bonnie, and circling him. This made Rowland appear nervous, and he placed his hands behind his hand. Damon was not new to men wanting him, many people, men and woman desired him. He imagined the same was in Bonnie’s case. It was surprising that Rowland would so openly trust Bonnie. Then again, he remembered he had no clue how long the two of them had known each other.    
  
“It is odd of you to folly quickly into entertaining Bonnie and I, is it not?” King Damon asked, tilting his head to the odd.    
  
Rowland flushed and avoided Damon’s eyes politely. “No, My Lord. You are my King, I would do many and more for you…I wish to do many and more for you.” he paused, “...and with you.”    
  
Damon looked at him seriously for a moment, then broke into a chuckle that broke all the tension in the room. Bonnie and Rowland laughed softly as well.    
  
“Would this please you, Mistress?” The King asked the brown skinned woman behind him.    
  
Bonnie swallowed hard, and thought about this. Once. This would happen once. She wanted this experience once. She thought to herself. Then, the King could have her all to himself. If she so pleased.    
  
“Yes, My Liege, it would please me. Would it please you?” she returned his inquiry.    
  
Damon smirked at her, “I think we will shall all be very pleased…”   
  
Moments later, Rowland had taken his shoes, and outer layers of his clothing off. Damon was standing behind Bonnie, and slowly undoing her dress and corset. He looked over to Rowland, and pulled the man by the hand to replace him behind Bonnie. The King wanted to watch the brown haired man finish undressing the maiden - though this was an ironic term.   
  
Damon licked at his lips, and took a slow breath to keep his fangs in check. He watched as Rowland slowly removed Bonnie’s fancy dress, which The King had gifted her. It fell to the floor, and revealed her in her corset, slip, and tulle. Damon stepped over as well, and Bonnie closed her eyes as both of the incredibly handsome men slowly groped her tulle off her body, and began taking turns kissing along her neck. Bonnie had already forgotten the regrets and nervousness she previously had. Two men kissing every inch of her body did not feel bad at all…   
  
Damon pulled Bonnie’s corset off her body quickly once it was undone, leaving her only in her thin white slip that reached her ankles, and the bloomers underneath that. Rowland was heatedly kissing and nibbling at her neck as the King lifted Bonnie’s slip up, and slid his hand into her bloomers. He reminded himself to give her several pairs of the new fashioned underwear that would expose more of her…    
  
“Are you enjoying this, lady?” The King questioned.    
  
“Y-Yes...Yes My Lord...Yes..Rowland.” Bonnie replied, and almost laughed at the last part, which seemed so very out of place. Rowland’s left hand cupped one of her ass cheeks, and she blinked, shooting upwards a little in surprise.    
  
Rowland grinned, “I do believe, the lady enjoys that.” he whispered, and his eyes met Damons, to tell him. The King, looked down and smiled himself.    
  
“It appears so, good sir.” Damon said teasingly, and leaned up, his lips so close to Bonnie’s that she could hardly breathe.    
  
However, before he could get any closer, he turned his head, leaned forward, and kissed Rowland who was pressed up behind her. Bonnie looked at them both surprised, and...oh, goodness, aroused. Damon kissed Rowland very deeply, feeling Rowlands struggle to keep up with him, as he was very, very, eager and surprised. Bonnie was strapped between them as they kissed passionately, their bodies pressing up against hers, she squirmed, and panted impatiently, desperately.    
  
The King could tell this, and enjoyed making her so dizzy headed. Damon began grinding his hips forwards against her, and when Rowland caught on, he did the same. Bonnie wasn’t even fully nude, and her vision was already going blurry.    
  
“Oh, lord…” Bonnie gasped, her knees going knee, and the wetness pooling between her legs was hard to handle. Damon’s hand had moved from between her legs, and now it was just the two men grinding against her. Bonnie quickly moved to take Damon’s shirt off, and grip his bare shoulders tightly.    
  
“You both are of evil…” she panted, and the men chuckled in a low and sensual tone.    
  
Rowland broke the kiss with Damon to kiss Bonnie’s neck. And Damon’s head tilted downwards to kiss along her breasts over the fabric of her slip. It was all driving Bonnie insane, and she could help but rock her hips forwards and backwards against the men. They hadn’t even made it to the bed yet and she was ready to implode.   
  
Suddenly as Damon was distracted kissing Bonnie’s chest, and Bonnie was distracted grinding backwards and forwards...Damon felt a sharp pain in his back, then another, and a third, and a fourth. He grunted, and gasped, and let go of Bonnie entirely, stumbling backwards. Bonnie’s eyes opened wide, and it took her a few precious moments to realize that Rowland was holding a blade, and had stabbed the King.    
  
Just as that knife was headed her way, the King lunged forward and pushed her out of the way. Bonnie went tumbling onto the hard floor, most of the pressure going to her elbows, shoulders and wrists. She wanted to scream but she couldn’t find her voice. Her eyes watched terrified as the King suddenly took on a new appearance.    
  
In his injuries and anger, Damon could not fight back the fangs that extended from his mouth, and the snarling that was voiced by him. He ripped the knife from Rowlands hand. Rowland looked petrified, he clearly had not known of Damon’s true nature.    
  
“You dare to attempt to assassinate the King.” Damon growled at him in such a guttural manner that it sent shivers down Bonnie’s spine. She struggled to stand, her entire body shakey.    
  
Damon was so furious, and in his blood lust, that he grabbed Rowlands hand and in a single movement broke his wrist, the man was about to scream out in pain, but Damon struck him across the face, and he went silent, his eyes practically rolling back into his head. The King pulled him forwards by his other hand, and snapped his neck in a single second.    
  
Rowlands body dropped limp to the floor. Bonnie was standing behind the King, shaking so violently that she wasn’t sure if she could stand much longer. Damon turned around to look at her, it was obvious, he was still angry.    
  
“What did you do?” he asked her, his voice a growling and snarling mixture of a hiss. His fangs long, and sharp from his mouth, and his eyes red and black, bloodshot, veins snaking underneath them.    
  
“W-What?” Bonnie asked confused, breathing heavily.    
  
Damon stepped closer to her, “Did you do this?” he asked again, his head spinning, “Did you plan this!?” he was almost yelling now, and had grabbed Bonnie by her shoulders. Bonnie was so terrified that she couldn’t move, just stare at him.    
  
“Did you know, my life was going to be tried this night?” Damon asked her in a growl that finally sent her emotions over the edge and tears poured from her eyes.    
  
“No! Please, My Lord, I swear! I ...I swear I did not!” she sobbed, and ripped herself from his grasp as hard as she could muster up.    
  
Damon knew he should believe her, but, the darkness inside him was hard to control. He was so hungry, so angry, and he had been weakened. Though the wounds on his back were healed, he’d lost some blood that he needed to regain. Shaking his head quickly, the King worked to rake his mind for something of rational thought. Bonnie’s fingers were twitching, and her head was growing dizzier by the second. What could she do? Reveal herself to be a witch? It was clear the King had his own secret; but, Bonnie had a terrified feeling that before she managed to gain the strength to subdue him with her magic, he would have ripped her throat out just for being a witch.    
  
It seemed she had a much bigger conflict than bedding or not bedding the King of Etrana. Bonnie was face to face with a man...creature, beast, that she both feared, and cared for.    
  
“P-Please, don’t hurt me.” Bonnie spoke, her voice barely audible.    
  
“Leave!” Damon ordered, his shoulders tensing, and he fought the urge to feed from Bonnie. When she still did not move, the King ordered her to leave his presence much firmer. Without picking up her dress, or corset, Bonnie shuffled out of the room weakly, down the stairs, and out of the heavy chamber door.    
  
Her bare feet smacked against the corridor floor, she’d started running. It was not a jog of a pace, but a full on doe legged sprint that sent her stumbling, and crashing into corners of walls as she rounded them. Bonnie was panting, and tears dripped from her eyes, making it hard to see.    
  
“Who there?” a man spoke from behind her, and Bonnie realized she had no idea in which way she was headed.    
  
Hurrying to the left into another hallway, she stopped and stood with her back against one of the brick walls. Her hand moved to her mouth and she cried as silently as possible. However, her efforts were futile. A moment later a guard rounded the corridor, his boots thudding. Bonnie could barely make him out in her vision, though she tried to calm herself as well as possible.    
  
“Lady…” the guard spoke, and Bonnie was sure he had realized she was very scantily dressed, and her face red, and damp from tears. “Are you well, what has happened?”    
  
Bonnie couldn’t handle it. She sobbed when he hand moved down to her side, and held onto her stomach. All she could see was Rowlands dead body in her mind, and King Damon’s monstrous face. His...fangs, and the look of hunger, and anger there. Her mouth suddenly tasted putrid as she remember kissing Rowland.    
  
“Please...don’t hurt me.” Bonnie gasped in between her sobs, unsure of why she thought a guard would hurt her, but, she could not think straight.    
  
“Miss, if you are injured, please tell me what has happened.”the guard asked her, and Bonnie rubbed at her eyes, looking up at the guard. He towered above her, taller than even the King was. His skin was one shade of brown darker than hers, and his shoulders broad, fitting for a guard of The Kingdom of Etrana. His eyes, however, were a startling pale blue that was almost white.    
  
“N-No...I’m well.” Bonnie lied, and her untruthfulness was followed by her slipping down and sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall.    
  
As she looked up at the guard, she realized he wasn’t looking down at her directly, but a foot or so to the side. When she moved, making a slight scuffing sound, his head and eyes followed it until they were set on her exact location in front and below him. The guard crouched down to the floor.    
  
“You do not tell the truth; but, know, I will not bring harm to you. I am Jack.” the guard spoke to her more softly, but try as she might, Bonnie could not focus on a decent conversation. Her head was growing very gray and fuzzy.    
  
“M..Monster...he’s…” she whispered right before everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

 

When Bonnie awoke, she could feel the soft bed underneath her body, but her eyes opened to darkness. Her mouth and lips were dry, but her face still damp and sticky from her tears. She had no idea how she'd gotten in bed, nor if what she remembered had been true; but, as she slowly woke further, she shivered at the memory of King Damon's fanged evil face, and the way he had killed Rowland. Bonnie sat up, and wrapped her arms around her knees. It was then that she noticed someone had taken her clothing off, and dressed her in a nightgown that was much softer than her party gown. In the dimness of the room she could barely see what it looked like, much less if anyone else was there...   
  
Slowly, she slid out of bed and felt her way across the cool stone floor of the bedroom, before finding the thick fabric of the drapes and pulling one to the side. Sunlight poured into the room, instantly illuminating it. This was a testament to just how thick the drapes were. Bonnie narrowed her eyes, not used to the light and placed a hand on her head. The more awake she was, the more she remembered, and the more Bonnie's heart was started to beat hard in her chest.   
  
Damon was a monster. The King of Etrana was a monster!   
  
"Oh heavens." Bonnie mumbled, and leaned against the window-sill. Bonnie had come to save her King from imminent disaster, and it seemed he was not whom she believed. Then again, she wasn't exactly who he believed her to be...   
  
Standing up straight, Bonnie walked over to a wall standing mirror across the room, and looked into it. The nightgown she had been changed into was of a royal caliber. Certainly nothing like any she had owned before. The gown was a pale blue, with long sleeves that went half a foot past her hands. The waist and bodice was fitted ever so slightly, and the skirt rippled from her waist all the way to the floor covering her feet. The trim was a light gold ribbon. The nightgown could have very well passed for a normal day gown of one of the noble in her village.   
  
Bonnie was certain Damon had requested she be changed into it... Suddenly she remembered the guard who had found her. Had he changed her? No, of course not. A A handmaiden would have changed her. Even then, the thought of being seen naked by a stranger while she was passed out, wasn't a found one.   
  
"What am I to do?" Bonnie whispered. She turned to look back out the window across the room. How was she to face her King once more? Now that she knew the truth... She wasn't sure of it entirely, but, there was no denying that King Damon was something, someone, dangerous. Bonnie knew she could be dangerous, but... For the first time in a long while, she felt very nervous, and frightened. Truly.   
  
Suddenly, the door to Caroline's adjoining room opened, and Carolien stepped out in a nightgown that was very pretty, and a light peach color, but was not of quite the same level as Bonnie's. She had a smile on her face, so, she clearly did not know what had happened. In fact, she was practically glowing.   
  
"You're awake!" Caroline smiled, and Bonnie attempted to smile back.   
  
"I had the most magical night with Charles..." Her friend told her, and stepped closer with a sigh. After a moment however, she could clearly tell something was up with Bonnie. "How are you fairing? I saw you with the King, and then Rowland, I assumed you had a nice evening as well."   
  
Bonnie furrowed her brow, and brushed a curl behind one of her ears. She was about to open her mouth and spill everything to the eccentric blonde - then she realized. Would telling Caroline really be the best idea? It would only scare the woman, and open the possibility of Caroline telling someone else, and that person telling another person. Bonnie had learned her lesson with telling Rowland about her time with the King. Bonnie decided to keep her mouth closed about the King's...other self, until she was certain it was safe.   
  
Quickly she came up with something that was close to the truth. "The King had wanted to see me in his chambers..." she started, and Caroline's brows shot up, "...but, Rowland was being very pursavious. He distracted me for a while, and when I got to the King, it was late. I don't believe he's very pleased with me."   
  
Caroline gasped a little, "Did you deny the King?"   
  
"No! The...situation had changed once I arrived." Bonnie replied, and bit at the inside of her cheek.   
  
"Do not worry." the blonde assured her, "You are far to beautiful for our King to be upset for very long. I'm sure he'll invite you back very soon."   
  
Bonnie smiled with a soft nod. Inside she was hoping this wasn't true, yet, half of her wanted to see the King right at that very moment. After telling Bonnie all of her night with Charles, Caroline slipped back into her room, as the man was still asleep in bed. Bonnie exhaled with relief when she was alone and took this time to cleanse her face and arms with cool water, pull back her curly hair to the nape of her neck, and get dressed for the day. She felt a bit more calm once all of this was done, and hungry. Her stomach was growling.   
  
She was absolutely unsure how the King was going to handle Rowlands death - she didn't care. Rowland had lied to her, and tried to assassinate the King. Even with a monster that he was, he was **The King,** for Lord's sake. As far as Bonnie was concerned it was the King's problem to take care of Rowland. When Bonnie had opened the wardrobe in the room, it was full of clothing. Not clothing she had brought, and none of her original clothing was there. She wasn't sure how to feel about this, clearly King Damon was trying to make up for something.   
  
Taking a deep breath, Bonnie slowly changed her clothing. The finished outcome on the outside was a ruby and tan colored gown with scalloped edges of the elbow length sleeves, and a crossing ribboned bodice front. She didn't bother with a tulle underneath, but had tightened the corset and strings of the back of the dress quite a bit. Making her already curved hips stand out further.   
  
Bonnie figured Caroline wouldn't be up and out of bed for good for a while, so she didn't bother her, and headed out of the chambers and into the corridor. It was breakfast time, nearing the end, but there would stood be people gathered with the King. Bonnie no longer cared what they thought of her, she was on a mission to fill her stomach, and made the King wonder what was going on inside her hide. Bonnie refused to let him she was was shaken. Even if her stomach was floating and gurgling all the way to the dining hall.  
  
"Now entering Lady Bonnie." one of the guards said as she stepped in the door, and she was surprised to be introduced so formally, and that he'd know who she was. She might have considered herself a Misses, or a Ma'am, but, Lady? She was just the medic...   
  
"Lady Bonnie." King Damon's voice came from a chair at the table, beside him was one empty seat to the left, and Stefan seated on the right. There was no he was really going to have the _Medic_ , sit beside him? Queen Poppy was still at the Castle, and she was seated on the other side of the empty seat. It seemed more rational for **her** to be sitting directly next to the King.   
  
Bonnie did not reply as she walked over to the table. Then she realized almost everyone's eyes were on her, waiting for a response.   
  
She stopped about three seats from Damon. "My Lord." she said, and tilted her head, and her torso with her hands on her dress. When her stood up straight, her eyes met the King's bright blue ones, that were darker today, and she could tell he was searching her irises. Bonnie knew if she refused a seat next to him - even as ridiculous as the idea was - it would first of all be strange to the guests around them, and a tell that she was openly bothered with King Damon. So, she slowly stepped over and took the seat next to him. There were a few murmurs, but, as soon as the King's attention was back on the table, they grew silent. Whatever he'd said to them before, had scared them into taking their judgements elsewhere.  
  
"Good day, Lady Bonnie." Damon spoke quietly, so that only she and perhaps Stefan could hear. Queen Poppy occupied by her tiny bites of breakfast, and the man in front of her.  
  
Bonnie placed her hands on her lap and kept her eyes on her plate that was full of food. "Good day, My King." she said, simply, and with little to no emotion in her voice. Her eyes didn't drift to the man, but, she could feel his head pouring into the side of her head. Bonnie then began eating, taking appropriate bites, but ones larger than most of the women there. She was starving, and her head was aching from the previous night's wine, and frightening display.   
  
People were sensing that King Damon was displeased in some manner, and began trying to boost themselves up in his eyes. Many assuming he was displeased due to their pettiness towards Bonnie. This caused a ripple effect of offers of money, tea time dates, and horse back riding from them to Bonnie. Bonnie declined all but a tea date with Queen Poppy. She knew not to deny a Queen. The rest were noble men and women, and Bonnie had no interest in them. However, they seemed relieved that she had declined.   
  
Breakfast was over very soon, since Bonnie had gotten there late. The men and women slowly left the dining hall, and as Bonnie stood to leave as well, Prince Stefan turned to look at her.   
  
"Lady Bonnie... I am curious, why did your assistant, and friend, Caroline not join us for breakfast?" the prince asked and Bonnie blinked surprised. She hadn't thought Prince Stefan would've remembered Caroline.  
  
"Prince Stefan... I apologize for Caroline's absence. She is not yet awake." Bonnie said slowly, and the Prince smiled softly and gave her a simple nod before looking at his brother, and seeming to say 'See you around' with his eyes, before leaving the dining hall.   
  
Bonnie took a slow breath, and pushed her chair in. She felt full, and in a sense happier; but, as she realized the King was the only remaining person inside the room besides two guards on the far side of the room who may as well have been invisible, she grew nervous. Bonnie no longer felt like running, and screaming away from Damon. To say she was comfortable around him, was a major overstatement. She was avoiding.   
  
"I would like to invite you to go riding with me this afternoon." King Damon spoke as he turned to face her. He toward above her, looking down at her and yet she still refused to look into his eyes again. Her eyes making it no further than the deep red color of his shirt tucked into his breeches. Perhaps this was an odd place to be gazing.   
  
Bonnie bit at her tongue a little before speaking. She felt a little shaky now, hearing his voice again.   
  
"I should wish to decline, My Liege." she replied, and the King took a step closer to her. She took one back, her heart beating harder in her chest. Perhaps she was still frightened.   
  
"We must speak, Lady Bonnie." King Damon told her, "Look at me."   
  
Bonnie could tell this was a demand, and not a suggestion. Her green eyes flickered upwards and met his blue eyes. His eyes looked wild, and also held an anxiousness and worry. He certainly looked calmer than when he was prepared to rip her head off just like Rowlands... Bonnie swallowed hard. Thinking of Rowland's death was now making her eyes glimmer with tears. Trying not to care was more difficult than she had hoped. Seeing someone murdered wasn't exactly a delightful evening.   
  
"I wish to decline." Bonnie repeated again, breathing a little heavier.   
  
Damon stepped closer again, and his irises burned with frustration. "I realize what you must think."   
  
"I understand, King. You were defending yourself. This is me, wishing to decline speaking further. There's nothing left to say." she said, and she could feel the tension in the room grow thick and heavy.   
  
"I was not just defending myself, have you taken the time to realize, Rowland may have harmed you as well?" King Damon questioned.   
  
Truly, this was the moment it had hit Bonnie. Rowland could not have left Bonnie alive. She would have known of his assassination of the King, if he'd succeeded. Her blood would have been mixed in... This startled her further, yet, instead of agreeing with the King, her mouth said another thing.   
  
"I mean no offense, My King; but, right now, I am frightened of _you_." she said her voice breaking for a second, and she hated this.   
  
The King looked at her with a almost pained looked. "I would never..." he started but she interrupted him.   
  
"Please, don't." Bonnie said and took a step back from him, "Please, allow me to leave your presence now."  
  
"Meet me this afternoon. I am not asking any longer." King Damon spoke, and it was clear he was trying to hide any emotion in his voice, reverting to being demanding, and using his station to get what he needed, and wanted. If Bonnie would not listen to him on a personal level, she would have to listen to him because he was her ruler.   
  
Bonnie's hands squeezed into fists, and she bit the inside of her cheek. "Yes, My Lord."  
  
And once excused, she turned to leave the dining hall.  


* * *

The morning leading into the afternoon had been a busy one for Bonnie, and Caroline once she had shown up. Several people had gotten hurt after the party; though nothing serious. Cuts, and gashes from falling and tripping, passing out on the stone floor. By the time lunch had passed, Bonnie was starving again, and had sewn so many foreheads, arms, knees and shoulders that she was tired of the needle and twine in her hand. Caroline had been a great helper, as she always was; but Bonnie wasn't sure how much more prattling on about Charles she could take. It had occurred to her, Charles might have known about Rowlands plans. Yet, Charles hadn't hurt Caroline, and he'd come in to ask if anyone knew where Rowland was.   
  
Bonnie replied, to ask the King, she saw him with him last. This was a safe enough answer. As Bonnie had no idea what the King's story was, nor what he'd done with Rowlands body. Caroline and Charles seemed completely oblivious to the true situation.  
  
"Are you sure you do not want to go eat now? You look unwell, Bonnie." Caroline suggested, noticing Bonnie's deteriorating mood as the run moved downwards in the sky. It was two hours past noon.   
  
"I just need a better nights sleep tonight, and 'morrow I will feel much better." Bonnie assured her, and put a smile on her face to please her friend. She did not like lying to her best friend; but, it was the right thing to do for the time being.   
  
  
Caroline nodded a bit, and stepped over to give her a hug after wiping off her hands. She was tired herself from her night with Charles, but, the brightness of her hair and face made her seem like she could go weeks without sleep. Bonnie hugged her friend back, and then washed her hands and upper arms more thoroughly.   
  
"The King has called on me to go riding with him. I'm afraid you'll be without me until the evening." Bonnie finally informed her.   
  
Caroline gasped, "My, my... Did I not tell you the King would find his way back for you?" she grinned and almost looked like she wanted to bounce.   
  
"I'm sorry to leave you here to tend to patients on your own. If there is an emergency, the guards can find me." She told Caroline, ignoring a response to her excited banter. Caroline however, continued on with it.   
  
"Of course. I am now certain you will be feeling better tomorrow... I won't waste time finding you to say goodnight." Caroline smiled, and rocked a little on her feet giddily. Bonnie smiled back a little bit. She couldn't help it. It warmed her heart that her best friend was so excited for her - even if in reality it was not quite as exciting for Bonnie any further. She kept picturing Rowlands blood... Oh, and how delightful the scene before had been... Damon rubbing against her, touching her... Bonnie wished she could just remember this.   
  
After leaving the medic chambers to go to her bed chambers, she entered to find yet another article of clothing from the King. As if what was in her wardrobe was not enough. Lying on the bed was a dress made for riding, yet, noticeably of court attire. It was dark brown, and eggshell white, with tiny golden trim around all the edges. The sleeves were wrist length, the bodice a low square cut, and waist pulled in from the skirt, but not as much as the gown Bonnie was wearing. Besides the bed were a pair of brown riding boots.   
  
Bonnie shook her head, but did not object. She knew King Damon was expecting her to be wearing the riding appropriate clothing. Once she had changed into the dress, leaving her corset out of the mix, she noted the skirt of the gown was about six inches shorter than normal gowns, but the riding boots went half way up her calve, covering what the dress didn't. The material was much lighter, but a little rougher in texture.   
  
Keeping her hair fastened behind her head, Bonnie headed back out of her chambers, and down the corridor to the garden. She had asked a helpful servant where the King left for his riding. Apparently, there was a gate at the back of the garden that let out to the stable, fields, and forests. Bonnie shoved the heavy doors open herself, getting a few glances from the guards at the doors outside, and placed her hands in front of her body as she walked along the stone walkways. The garden smelled beautiful, and the sun was shining brightly. A light breeze blew against her skin and filled Bonnie's senses with the scent of the various flora.   
  
Finally she reached the back of the garden, where a gate stood. Two guards two beside it, and they opened it without a single word. The difference between the castle, and this place behind it, was noticeable. She now stood on a dirt carved path, the smell of horses, even groomed ones, was around, as well as a much stronger smell of grass, and wild life. Bonnie saw the stables, and started over. She saw King Damon step out from one of the stalls and turned her body to walk in his direction. Unsure of how she felt about being alone with him, Bonnie walked slowly so as to have time to figure out what to say, and keep her calm.   
  
"Lady Bonnie. I am delighted to see you here." The King said as Bonnie stopped before him. She gave him a look which seemed to question whether he was being truthful, and if so, if he was in his right mind. Surely he knew how serious the situation was. She could have ran around telling his secret by now... She hadn't, of course.   
  
"You ordered me to be here, so I am." she replied slowly, and placed her hands behind her back. King Damon's eyes flickered from her head to her boots and back up.   
  
"Is that the only reason?" Damon asked. Taking a few steps to the left, he grabbed the reigns of a white and black horse, and led it out of the stall while Bonnie stood waiting. Once two saddled horses were outside of the stalls, Damon offered a hand to help Bonnie onto one of them. Bonnie took it hesitantly, and used his help to get onto the horse, holding on tightly to the pommel.   
  
The King got onto the other horse, and motioned Bonnie to follow him. She hadn't rode a horse in a while, but she remembered how. Before she knew it, she was on a steady walk with the horse, beside Damon. After a moment, she realized three guards also on horses were riding about ten yards behind them, trailing them.   
Bonnie felt a little better knowing guards were there - yet, also knew they'd listen to the King above anything.   
  
"Charles and Caroline will soon be wondering what has befallen Rowland," Bonnie spoke finally once they were nearing the forest of deep green pines that soured into the sky.   
  
"Do not worry about such things. I have taken care of it, " the King said so calmly that that it made Bonnie shiver.   
  
He spoke it as though it was nothing but a tassel on his cloak. "What am I to worry about then? Perhaps being drained of blood in my resting hours?" Bonnie spoke with little refrain, and kept her eyes in front of them as they entered a wide path into the forest.   
  
The King looked over at her, with that frustrated look in his eyes again, and she knew because she dared meet his daze as hard as she tried not to. Her heart was beating hard in her chest, not fast, but, so hard that it hurt. She was both frightened and pained by this new turn of events involving Damon. Everything had seemed to be going smoothly until this. Aside from her not telling him she was a witch, and there to save his life; but, after all she wanted to **save** him. She was more afraid not to tell him of her magic now that she knew he was supernatural. Monsters do not like witches; even if witches are seen as monsters themselves.   
  
There was a silence as they rode through the woods, picking up pace every now and then. They'd been riding a good twenty minutes before anyone spoke again.   
  
"We shall stop here, there is a clearing just a little a head." Damon told her. He flagged the guards whom came and held their horses while the two of them got off. Bonnie followed Damon slowly through the bushes and trees. One of the guards following them closely, but stopping once the clearing appeared.   
  
Bonnie walked beside the King in the dark green grass. The clearing was a small one, about fifteen feet by twelve feet, but there were no trees blocking the sunlight and blue sky above. She suddenly noticed the three layers of blankets along the grass a few feet ahead, there were several ornate pillows, lanterns and a weaved basket sitting on top of it.   
  
Bonnie sighed, and her eyes shifted around the clearing.   
  
  
"If you are so frightened of me, why have you not spread my truth to the Kingdom?" King Damon asked, breaking the silence, and Bonnie looked over at him with conflicted emerald eyes.   
  
"I do not know of all the truth. I know only what I saw." Bonnie explained. The King turned and stepped closer to her, forcing her to look upwards into his eyes, and him downwards into hers.   
  
Damon searched her face. "What did you see?" He looked so deeply in her eyes it was like he was trying to pry the answer he wanted to hear from her head. She refused to let him manipulate her.   
  
"A monster." She told him. "You are a monster."   
  
In his eyes was truth, but also hurt - he did not speak any disagreement. Instead the King turned and headed over to the picnic set up on the ground. Bonnie followed him reluctantly. She was hungry after all. Sitting down on the furthest side away from King Damon, Bonnie placed her hands in her lap, and looked over at the guard on the other side of the clearing to calm her nerves. She knew he could not hear their conversation, but his presence amongst the trees was better than nothing.   
  
A moment later and some food was set out on the blanket as well as wine. Bonnie felt as though the guards would likely assume this scene was more intimate than it truly was. She was already dressing in clothing the King gave her, and now going on picnics and horseback riding with him. To the unknowing eye, she appeared to be his mistress and the medic. Even if it had not been made official.   
  
"Take what you like." The King told her, and Bonnie grabbed several grapes, then one of the small cut sandwiches. Damon poured to goblets of wine and set them down to balance along the blanket and grass. Bonnie took a large drink from hers, as she felt she was going to need it.  Her eyes moving to look at the King every now and then - who was clad in brown boots and breeches, a flowing white pilgrim shirt, and a dark red cloak. His head free of it's crown.  
  
After a few silent moments of eat, and Bonnie watching the King, wondering if he truly even needed to eat, they'd both finished their wine. Damon's eyes gazed upon her light brown skin, and the way the white of the dress contrasted, and the glow of the sun made her appear even more radiant.   
  
"What are you?" Bonnie questioned finally, "My King... Do you believe Rowland wanted to kill you because of what you are?"   
  
"Yes I do believe that, but, it's uncertain," Damon replied slowly, " I am...a vampire."   
  
Bonnie's heart sped up in her chest, but she knew he was telling the truth. He had certainly looked of a vampire. She had never seen one in person, but had heard of them. They were not something of her best dreams. Witches were of magic, often the sun, and vampires of the night. It was ironic that use of magic was outlawed by a vampiric King.   
  
"The anti-magic king that governs Etrana, is a vampire." Bonnie whispered and looked to the side at a single blade of grass that was taller than the rest surrounding it. "I am not comforted by this. I am not comforted by you, my King, as I once might have been."   
  
King Damon moved closer to the woman. "I am not a different man than you have experienced." he insisted.   
  
"Nye, but you are. You are not the same, My Liege." She told him. It was beyond difficult for her to avoid looking into his intense eyes. As much as she was frightened of him being a vampire, she was pulled in by the power he held, and the chemistry between them. This man, vampire or not, was the King of Etrana. He was sitting right before her, with eyes pouring into hers. Many women had day dreamed of the King wanting them, Bonnie hadn't been one of those women - but, now it seemed she was.   
  
The King moved even closer to her, until his nose was inches from hers. "Sweet, beautiful woman..." he whispered, "Tell me your lips do not remember mine pressing against them. Proclaim that the warm place between your thighs, and every inch of your skin does not remember me."   
  
He lifted a hand to run his thumb along her cheek, and Bonnie shivered for a mixture of reasons. The one bubbling to the surface was the desire she was trying to fight. The emotions that pushed out the fear of what he was.   
  
"Did you not promise that no secrets would change this?" King Damon questioned.  
  
Bonnie was breathing heavier. When Damon grabbed Bonnie's waist with both of his hands, and pulled her onto his lap she did not scream or pull away from him. His strong hands gripped her hips firmly, and her chest was pressing against his. Her heart fluttering in her chest.  Emotions ranging from fear, and lust, and excitement ran through her veins.  She had promised him...perhaps it had been for her own good - but it had been a promise. If she searched herself, was it one she wished to keep? Did Damon's vampirism have to truly change things?   
  
 "Never look into my eyes again, nor touch allow me to touch you once we return to the castle, if that is what you chose; but, I refuse to let you go without tasting your lips one last time." King Damon spoke, his lips so close to hers she could feel his breath.   
  
Bonnie's eyelids struggled to stay open, until finally she allowed them to close. King Damon's lips pressed against hers in a single second. His lips melting against hers in the same intense fashion as the night before. His lips were inviting, and moved against hers as though no other kiss but his could sate Bonnie's desires. His hands gripping at her hips tightly, pulling her against him closer, and as the kiss deepened, Bonnie felt her heart beating faster as she fell heart first into the moment.  
  
Perhaps, this frightening feeling was the fear of something - someone new. The powerful man she was meant to save, and the dangerous monster that was touching her, were one in the same.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 


End file.
